Diario de un Corazón Desahuciado
by CarlaPink87
Summary: Siempre pensamos que el estar enamorados es lo mejor que a una persona le puede pasar, y al mismo tiempo es lo peor, ya que te hace sacar lo peor de ti... aquello que ni uno mismo se cree capaz de hacer cuando sufre por amor.
1. Inicio

No sé como comenzar a contar una historia que ha tenido tantas versiones y que ya conocemos muy bien todos. Pero he de ser sincero, no todo ha sido como en los cuentos, y mucho menos de color de rosa. A que me refiero se preguntaran, o quien se está dirigiendo a ustedes… Como decirlo si ni yo mismo se quien soy en estos momentos de desesperación. Acaso se puede llegar a estar en este punto, en esta situación en la vida… podrían creerme que aun no me creo verme en esta situación.

Viéndote así, ahora, no puedo creer que una persona pueda crear un daño como este en otra, no así, con esa magnitud de destrucción. Conocía muy bien lo que podría pasar… pero nunca esto, tú un ser tan fuerte que ha vivido de todo y tan débil ahora.

Si tan solo nada de eso hubiera pasado, si nuestro pasado tan solo no afectara mi presente ni el tuyo así de esta forma.

Me gustaría preguntarte, y saber en qué punto de nuestra historia te has perdido o en qué punto yo provoque tu muerte emocional. Si, de que otro modo puede llamarse a lo que estoy más que seguro yo provoque.

Viajar en el tiempo de nuestra historia a la que uno le llamaba amor y el otro la consideraba una confusión tal vez sirva para intentar encontrar el momento de quiebre de esa misma historia pero con un doble significado, para dos mentes confundidas, perdidas y porque no, enamoradas tal vez. Cuanto tiempo pasó un año, tal vez dos. Tanto tiempo de entrega, tanto tiempo de pasión y mucho mas de aceptación; si, aceptarme y el saber esperar.

No sabía… es mas no comprendía hasta que sentí esa necesidad de sentirte. Creo que ahora comprendo lo que intentabas despertar. Lo más increíble de todo es que mi piel recuerda perfectamente lo que en mi mente por más que intente… no logro olvidar.

Mi piel me reclama, pero que puedo hacer, no puedo hacer más que recordar. Y como castigo esa misma piel que tanto extraña tus caricias me atormenta con la sensación de tu desprecio. Aunque no puedo estar seguro, si estés pasando por lo mismo.

Si, aun te recuerda pudo asegurarlo, tu delicadeza, ese tacto tan provocador e inocente de tus dedos. Aun siento que me mi cuerpo se estremece como la primera vez cada vez que mis sueños se escapan a mi realidad… pero mi realidad es tan traumática, que me envuelve en un velo de dolor, un dolor… ¿acaso el dolor puede llegar a ser frágil?

Tu tacto, esa pasión ese amor, era un mundo dentro de otro mundo al que alguna vez llegue, pero que tú me hiciste llegar con más intensidad. Pero también ese mismo tacto me rompe, quema, duele… ¿el dolor es frágil? Puede que tal vez sí lo sea. Porque aun después de vivido, me quiebro igual que la primera vez.

Las marcas se han ido pero las imágenes gobiernan en mi mente, la calidez de tu boca no es más que un recuerdo de intensas palabras, mi recuerdo en tu oído no debe ser diferente. Una lluvia de sentimientos entrando y saliendo de nuestro ser. Cada uno de nosotros lastima y el otro recibe.

Nuestras caricias arden, esto ya no es pasión, no es deseo. No logramos entender la intensidad de nuestra piel, tan deseosa que nos exigía demasiado. No encuentro forma alguna de apaciguar este dolor, ese ardor de mi piel, y no hay forma de salir ileso de esa corriente de aguas saladas que en ocasiones me liberan de las llamas que dejaron en mi el rose de tus carisias de dolor.

En estos momentos el pensar en ti no me hace más que creer que el error fue de ambos. Uno por su exceso por esa intensidad y el otro por el miedo a su propia capacidad de amar con tal intensidad.

Tal vez muchos no lo vemos, o tal vez algunos si se den cuenta pero hay algunos lugares que suelen cambiar con el tiempo mientras que en otros el tiempo pasa sobre ellos y las acciones vividas perduran por siempre. Tal como las de nuestro par de enamorados.

Ahora sabemos que el tiempo ha pasado, es algo que tal vez ya abras notado desde el comienzo. Quisiera correr en el tiempo y no revivir lo vivido. Pero si he de sacar esto de mi corazón más vale comenzar a partir de ahora.


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola!

Soy Carla! Y este es mi primer fan fic. Si notan algo raro, faltas de ortografía o similares… la verdad es que soy mala con eso pero tratare de evitarlo lo más que pueda.

Lo que publique anterior ha este capítulo ha sido como lo dice el titulo, como una página de un diario y serán el inicio de un capitulo nuevo. Espero y lean esto xD que sino Me entrara mi lado oscuro y matare a Morinaga y Souichi xDDD o los emparejo con X personaje inventado jojojojojo

Bueno! los personajes NO me pertenecen son propiedad de Hinako Takanaga.

**Capítulo 1. A veces retroceder sirve para ganar impulso**

Universidad de Nagoya tiempo actual.

Hoy es un día como cualquier otro en la prestigiosa Universidad de Nagoya.

Como es de costumbre cientos y cientos de alumnos, maestros y visitantes andan por cada uno de los tantos pasillos que hay en ese plantel. Y en uno de tantos pasillos y salones se encuentra un grupo de alumnos de reciente ingreso, y lo más interesante, en la especialidad de Agricultura.

-¡Hola chicos que tal!- cuestionaba un alegre joven aun con esa energía de los primeros meses de curso en la universidad, se podría decir que aun no sabe lo que es estudiar en verdad.

**-****Ah! Takeshi! donde es que te has metido? Necesitamos seguir investigando sobre el trabajo que nos encargo sensei.-** Si, como puede notar son chicos nuevos en esta nuestra Universidad ya tan conocida. –**Vamos! Dinos que fue lo que encontraste… porque a eso fuiste a la biblioteca cierto…Takeshi? Te estoy hablando deja de estar jugando- **Cuestiono una de las tantas compañeras que formaban el grupo de estudio.

**-ah ah ah! Ayame quieres tranquilizarte! Si sigues así no soportaras ni el primer semestre, tómalo con más calma quieres!-**Takeshi de una manera tan despreocupada se dirige a sus compañeros, y en sus manos sostiene algunos documentos, libros y revistas que había pedido prestados en la biblioteca.

**–****Ayame, aquí esta lo que me pediste de la biblioteca. Ves que siempre hago lo que pides!.-**

**\- Que molesto eres Takeshi…Será que podemos comenzar con esto?****-** La ahora no tan linda Ayame mostraba una cara de miedo a su pobre compañero de equipo que no le quedo más que cerrar el pico y ponerse a trabajar en su parte de la investigación.

Se estarán preguntando quienes son estas personas que son totalmente nuevas para nosotros en una historia que siempre ha sido de no más de dos, o sea nuestros protagonistas principales. Créanme que son necesarios más no indispensables.

Estos chicos, nuestros nuevos amigos son de reciente ingreso y lo curioso de nuestra historia es que aun no sabemos qué es lo que está pasando. Y precisamente ellos nos guiaran por este camino entre el pasado, el presente y el futuro pero aun no lo saben.

**-Cielos no tengo tiempo de nada! Los estudios no dan tiempo para divertirse… Creó que voy a MORIRRRR!-**

**Diablos Takeshi porque eres tan melodramático!-**Como de costumbre Ayame tenía que poner en orden a su compañero y lidiar con lo mismo todos los días. **–Dime imbécil trajiste lo que te pedí? Estudiaste a fondo los métodos con los que se realizaron las investigaciones del articulo?- **Cuestiono la chica aun sabiendo que lo más probable era que él le diera un NO por respuesta… de verdad que ya la tenía completamente harta.

**-Ahhhhh! Ayame no te enojes por favor te lo pido…!**Con ojitos de perrito arrepentido Takeshi trataba de controlar la ira de su compañera.**\- Ayame! Ayame a dónde vas? Deja que te explique, esta vez hay una razón… de verdad que esta vez sí estudie. Lo prometo!-** Como pudo Takeshi trato por todos los medios el detenerla, Dios que chica tan intensa pensaba su compañero.

**-Está bien convénceme, pero que sea rápido. Ahora tendré que hacer aparte de lo que me toca de la investigación, ahora tambien la tuya … Maldición!**

**-Bueno veras… realmente estudie a fondo todo el método pero hay algunas cosas que no se registraron… es más está a medio procedimiento… lástima que sea el mismo tema que hemos escogido y nuestra única fuente no esté terminada. Realmente es una lástima.-** Ayame lo observaba, no podía creer que en una universidad TAN seria como esta exista material en esas condiciones. Es mas no tendría ni por qué estar en la sección de trabajos sobresalientes, pensaba Ayame. Tomando el articulo comenzó a leer… aun con lo dicho por parte de su compañero procedió a verlo por sus propios ojos.

**-A ver! Mmm si hasta aquí todo va muy bien, esta parte nos sirve aja! si uhmm! Vaya es cierto solo podremos guiarnos en la primera parte de nuestro trabajo con esto. Vaya y pensé que me estabas engañando como casi siempre Takeshi.** En sus pensamientos Takeshi solo no podía creer el tipo de imagen que esta mujer tenía de él.

**-Ahora que vamos a hacer, no podremos avanzar con nuestro primer proyecto de investigación. Debemos decirle a los demás-.** Ambos chicos dieron por terminado ese día de universidad y pensando alguna manera de remediar su problema se dirigieron a casa.

Fin de semana por la mañana, era una deliciosa mañana de sábado con un clima que invitaba a ir a la playa. -_Si, eso podría ser buena idea y una manera no tan mala para contarle a los demas sobre el problema con el proyecto-._ Pensaba Ayame aun sin despegarse de la cama. Enseguida tomo una ducha y se dispuso a tomar su desayuno. Al momento que lo hacía, tomo de nuevo el artículo que Takeshi le había dado el día de ayer. Y comenzó a leer con un poco mas de detalle.

Llegando de nueva cuenta a la misma conclusión, se detuvo por instante en un pequeño recuadro que contenía la información que hasta ese momento había ignorado por completo.

**-Pero que es esto! Debo hablar con todos ahora mismo... Aun podemos conseguir lo queremos si buscamos una asesoría. Que torpe como pude dejarlo pasar y darme por perdida! Que idiota! Creo que Takeshi esta afectandome!-.**Nuestra chica ahora con semblante de Cambio de planes se termino de preparar para salir y reunir a sus perezosos compañeros en fin de semana.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del centro, se encontraban todos los compañeros de trabajo de Takeshi y Ayame. **-Quien tuvo la genial idea de reunirnos hoy... Aaaahhh! Mis planes de diversión para este fin de semana se esfumaron-. **Decia molesto uno de los muchachos. Aun que en realidad no solo era él quien se quejaba ya que no entendían a que se debía esta tan inesperada reunión. Ya que supuestamente días antes les había quedado más que clara su labor dentro del equipo.

**-Vean lo tarde que es! Nos hace venir y todavía nos hace esperarla.. Quien se cree que es... Ash!-**

**-Vaya chicos creí que no llegarían ja ja ja ja-****.** Y a esta que le pasa… pensaban todos y con un poco de miedo, ya que Ayame no suele ser tan feliz y más si no hay un buen motivo.

**-Ok Ayame que es lo que ocurre como para hacernos venir en nuestro único día libre de Universidad-.**

**-****Chicos!, Chicos! En vez de que me agradezcan que me preocupe por ustedes. Bien podría simplemente ignorarlos y hacerlos a un lado a la hora de presentar esto al sensei…-** maldita pensaron todos.

**Aun no sabemos de qué va todo este misterio, debería hablar de una buena vez…** murmuro por lo bajo una de las otras chicas.

**-Ok chicos seré breve! Necesitamos buscar al sensei y que nos ayude a conseguir una asesoría con estas personas-.** Pero que… ahora que está pensando hacer, que no es suficiente trabajo el que ya tenemos. Pensaban todos con cara de fastidio. Sin importar que, sabian que si se negaban a cooperar ella simplemente los sacaría del equipo y terminaría haciendo lo que se le venga en gana; no hay como ganarle cuando se propone algo.

**-Bueno está bien! Pero podrías ser tan amable de explicarnos porque debemos pedir una asesoría… y más importante… quienes son esas personas de las que estás hablando aun no dices nada en concreto.-**

**-Oh! Cierto lo olvidaba…! Chicos nuestra información está incompleta por que el equipo de investigación a cargo no llevo su fase final el experimento. Así que, debemos buscarlos, pero antes hablaremos con el sensei para que nos ayude a saber quiénes son-** No muy convencidos todos con eso no pudieron más que aceptar lo que ella decía. Así que no alegaron mucho y continuaron escuchando lo que decía.

**\- Y quiénes son?, me imagino que deben ser parte de algún grupo oficial de investigación en la universidad y tal vez con mucha experiencia… sería genial contar con su ayuda. Espero no vernos obligados a cambiar nuestro objetivo inicial.****-** Una carita de ilusión se formo en varios de los muchachos que forman el grupo, todos alucinando con el posible reconocimiento extra que tendría su trabajo si llegaban a lograr que aquel equipo de investigadores trabajase con ellos.

**-Los nombres están escritos… por aquí… rayos los acabo de ver en una de las hojas…-** Va a demorar… siempre tan des ordenada pensaron todos.

Ya un poco más calmados y pensando que sus problemas estaban resueltos los chicos comenzaron a disfrutar de lo poco que quedaba de su tan adorado sábado.

**-Cómo pudiste perder la hoja de los nombres! Se supone que aquí la ordenada, exigente y aplicada eres tu Ayame! Ahora que vamos a hacer si no sabes por quien preguntar.-** El tiempo había pasado y Ayame nunca encontró la bendita hoja, que ahora era lo primordial para ellos. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta el lunes y ocupar su preciado domingo para buscar en todo su departamento la hoja.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Tal vez no encuentren relación pero quería comenzar de una manera diferente porque… bueno porque es necesario xDDD

Me da cosita sentirme expuesta pero espero que les guste… no sé si lo esté haciendo bien o no. Es mi primer fic en todos los sentidos. xDDD


	3. Chapter 2

Hi! Quienes han leído... Gracias por arriesgarse a leer algo que ni yo sé, si va bien. Solo espero no arruinarlo. Y no se encariñen tanto con Ayame y Takeshi tal vez desaparecerán pronto o tal vez no… no se qué haré con ellos después.

Y bueno, por fin aparecen los nombres de los protagonistas xDDD que habrá pasado… hasta a mi me intriga saber que paso… ese yamagushi no es claro y no me deja saber que fue lo que paso hahahhaha

Y pues los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga… y yo solo desvarió imaginando esto.

PD: Si llegan a ver por ahí que algún personaje se llame Lucy... no le piensen mucho es Ayame, es que no se me da poner nombres y fue el primero que se me viene a la mente aunque ya se que es Ayame igual pongo ese. Les aviso por si se me llega a pasar el corregirlo.

Bueno ya lean!

* * *

Es lunes por la mañana y todos van en todas direcciones. Es el ambiente del inicio de esa semana, el metro siempre a reventar, y alguno que otro empujón para lograr salir de ahí.

Lo mismo pasaba en la Universidad N, después de ha ver pasado dos días en completa paz, sus pasillos volvían a retomar vida. Estudiantes iban y venían de los grandes jardines de descanso a salones de estudio. Los laboratorios volvían a retomar su ritmo desde la primera hora del día. A veces se podría llegar a creer que esos chicos que pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo en los laboratorios vivían ahí, ya que nunca se les veía llegar… siempre que los demás llegaban ellos ya estaban trabajando.

Justamente eso fue lo pensaron nuestros chicos de primer grado cuando se dieron cuenta, que la vida de un investigador no tiene hora definida, en su idea ignorante de lo que era estudiar en la facultad de Agricultura llegaron a espantarse un poco por lo pesado del trabajo de sus senpais que ahí trabajaban tan arduamente.

Ahora un poco intimidados trataban de encontrar al sensei a cargo de su materia de la cual debían cumplir con su primera investigación.

**-Este… disculpa!**\- Completamente ignorada – **Disculpa buscamos a …-** Que no piensan hacerme caso o que… pensó Ayame entre asustada e irritada por ser ignorada.

Entre los tantos chicos que ahí trabajan uno de ellos los vio y muy amable se acerco al grupo de jóvenes que se veían un tanto abrumados por el ajetreo que tenían en ese laboratorio.

**-Hola! Me pareció escuchar que buscaban a alguien. Si quieren podría ayudarles.**– Que amable es ese chico pensaron todas las chicas incluida Ayame. Se podría decir que se enamoraron a primera vista.

Una vez fuera de su trance Ayame por fin hablo**.- Oh si! Buscamos a Yamagushi sensei. Nos dijeron que aquí es donde se encuentra siempre con sus experimentos. Y necesitamos encontrarlo, es importante-.**Ayame lo decía como si el encontrarlo fuera de vida o muerte. Y a esto el chico respondió..**.**

**-Si es verdad. Este es el laboratorio asignado a Yamagushi sensei, lamentablemente no está, tendrán que esperar a que termine su clase o a la hora del almuerzo.-**al ver la carita de decepción del pequeño grupo, con una sonrisa el chico que los había recibido trato de animarlos un poco.**-Imagino que la emergencia tiene que ver con ese famoso trabajo de Yamagushi sensei.-**sonrió un poco y dijo...**-ya veo, a sensei aun le gusta espantar a los de primero con esos trabajos-**el chico volvió a sonreír pero ahora como si recordara algo.

**\- A que te refieres con espantar. -**realmente todos se asustaron aun más.

**-O no nada! El sensei no me perdonaría si digo algo sobre eso. Pero no se preocupen se darán cuenta que no es tan malo. Ahora si me disculpan debo continuar-**y así, sin poder ver al sensei y con una nueva interrogante sobre su tutor salieron del área de laboratorios para continuar cada uno con sus deberes de ese día.

Estaban a punto de terminar su jornada en la universidad, cuando Takeshi pudo encontrarse con Yamagushi sensei. Pero estaba en un aprieto, correr y detener al sensei que ya se iba; ya que su día había concluido también; o, correr por Ayame para que ella sea quien hable con él.

**-Vamos Takeshi! sabes muy bien lo que queremos preguntarle... Anda se va!**Se animo a si mismo y corrió gritando, ya que se encontraba lejos del sensei**. -Yamagushi sensei! Yamahushi sensei! Senseiiii! Espere...-**estaba completamente agotado, respiro profundo se tranquilizo y pudo articular palabra.

**-Takeshi que sucede? Oh! Ahora lo recuerdo... Uno de mis ayudantes me hablo a cerca de un pequeño grupo que fue a buscarme al laboratorio; acaso son tú y tu grupo los que me buscaban. Hoy ha sido un día muy ocupado, perdón lo olvide por completo. Pero dime que es lo que pasa**.- al no saber que hacer, Takeshi no reacciono a lo que se le preguntaba por lo que el sensei concluyo por si mismo que tal vez su emergencia no era tan importante como parecía.

**-parece que han sabido resolver sus problemas con el trabajo, eso me alegra mucho…eso habla de su buen trabajo como equipo.-**el sensei comenzó a caminar dejando a Takeshi un poco confundido pero aun con tiempo para reaccionar volvió a hablarle**.**

**-sensei… la verdad es que… si tenemos un problema y necesitamos hablar de algo con usted-**con aspecto un tanto preocupado, yamagushi sensei lo observo y solo opto por escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir.**–Esta bien dime! Veremos en que puedo ayudarlos.-**

Ahora con un poco de alivio en su ser, pero a la vez un poco confundido ya que la que tenia la voz para eso era Ayame. Pero aún así se atrevió y dijo**…**

– **Tenemos un problema con la información para nuestro trabajo, recuerda que nos dijo que podíamos tomar como apoyo trabajos de la biblioteca ya que es nuestro primer trabajo y nos serviría para estudiar las técnicas y métodos que se han empleado en las diferentes prácticas.-**

**-claro que lo recuerdo. Pero no entiendo cual es el problema. Todos los artículos que están en la biblioteca les servirán a cada uno de los grupos formados.-**a ojos de yamagushi el problema de sus alumnos era de lo más mínimo. Claro! Deben ser los clásicos alumnos que quieren que uno les resuelva la vida, a ver que hacen, no pienso ayudarlos.

**Bueno el que tomamos como referencia esta solo en la primera fase de la investigación, y menciona solo un poco sobre el material a utilizarse y muy poco sobre la metodología usada... Sensei eso nos está limitando. Así que pensamos… usted podría ayudarnos...-**ahí esta, lo sabia quieren algo... Pensó el sensei mientras seguía escuchando a su alumno.

**-... Así que sensei solo queremos una asesoría con el equipo encargado de ese artículo además según la información son investigadores que se quedan aquí para seguir dando aportaciones a la universidad**.- porque siento que no va ayudarnos, creo que nuestro problema realmente no es tan grave como pensamos. Eso pensaba Takeshi, mientras que en su interior surgía una sensación de... Creo que no nos apoyara ni un poquito.

Con tonito un poco bajo concluyo diciendo...-**solo queremos saber si usted puede contactarnos con ellos. -**no sé por qué. Pero ahora estoy muy nervioso, sensei tiene una mirada muy seria.

**-Ese es su problema? Si tienen los nombres, simplemente podrían buscar en la plantilla del personal fijo en el área de investigación. Porque crean un problema con algo tan fácil.**-lo sabia está molesto... Ahora que hago! Casi temblando Takeshi ya no sabía que mas decir.

**-bueno... Sensei la v.. Verdad... Ti...tiene razón, debimos a ver lo pensado por nosotros mismos. Ya no lo entretengo más... -**Takeshi decía esto haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

**\- Dime! Dime los nombres. Hay algunos de ellos que son muy especiales para tratar asuntos relacionados con sus trabajos... Y, en ese aspecto puedo abogar por ustedes y lograr que los escuchen**. - sensei gracias pensó Takeshi, y ahora con mejor cara rápidamente comenzó a buscar entre sus notas y...

**-permítame están anotados en una de estas hojas jajaja**.- Takashi reía nervioso. Y a esto Yamagushi lo reprendió.

**\- Takeshi no puedes ser así, que desorden tienes en tus cosas, debes saber organizarte. Que chicos estos de ahora.-**

**-lo.. Lo tendré en cuenta! Aquí están... Son dos chicos Tatsumi Souichi y Morinaga mmm... Que dice aquí... -**Takeshi en su intento de entender su propia letra que es un desastre, no se dio cuenta, pero en yamugushi sensei hubo cambio en su semblante.

Esos nombres...**\- Tetsuhiro...-**dijo un poco contrariado el sensei.

**\- Como dijo Yamgushi sensei? Sabe quiénes son**?.- a lo que yamagushi solo repetía **morinaga tetsuhiro, y si… se quienes son. Disculpame debo irme. Mañana con tu grupo hablaremos sobre esto.-**sin mas yamagushi solo se fue dejando contrariado a Takeshi quien solo pudo aceptar lo dicho por su sensei.**-Hai! Sensei.**

Tomando una taza de cafe, se encuentra yamagushi en su apartamento. Sentado en el sofá y con la mirada perdida con ciertos nombres en su mente.**\- después de este tiempo, el escuchar sus nombres y el tan solo nombrarlos... Me hacen sentirme triste.**

Como es que esos chicos tuvieron que escoger precisamente un trabajo de ellos.**No hay duda deberán cambiar su trabajo por completo. Los únicos que podrían ayudar... Son ellos**, pero eso no me asegura que tenga conocimiento general de todo esto.

Morinaga y Tatsumi siempre procuraban no avanzar más de lo que sus experimentos se lo permitían, eh estudiaban todas las posibilidades de éxito.**Sin duda eran un gran equipo.-**

**Que fue de ustedes?** Nunca nadie podría imaginar lo que estaban viviendo. Aunque muchos de los que en ese tiempo presenciamos todo ya no pertenecen a la universidad. Todavía habrá quienes aun lo recuerden, en ellos me incluyo. **Me preguntó si pudieron superar sus problemas.**

**\- es increíble que un simple articulo vulva a sacar a la luz una parte de su historia que con el paso de estos años aún no logro comprender**.- tenian su propia historia detras de otra. Y asi yamagushi dio por terminado sus pensamientos por ese dia.

Es un nuevo dia en la universidad, y yamagushi de alguna forma tenía que volver a dejar el pasado justo de donde no debía salir, eso era pasado y debía seguir guardado; y obligar a sus alumnos a cambiar su trabajo por cualquier otra cosa. Además ese artículo, nunca pudimos encontrarlo ni Fukushima sensei ni yo encontramos nada. Morinaga y Tatsumi sabían muy bien que con eso la universidad alcanzaría un alto nivel de reconocimiento a nivel internacional. Como es que ahora ellos lograron encontrarlo así tan facil. Por culpa de esto perdimos mucho apoyo economico para futuros proyectos.

Como no siendo suficiente ahora tendría que buscar a esos vagos antes de comenzar su día y después continuar con su actividades.

**-porque no puedo tener un día normal aunque sea una vez a la semana- Ah! Ahí están-..**Pero como les digo que deben cambiar por completo su investigación faltando ya tan poco para la fecha de entrega.**–Rayos! Tal vez lo mejor sera buscar a ese par y que los ayuden-**termino por decir yamagushi sensei.-

Y asi como lo planeo Yamagushi busco y busco hasta encontrar a esos dos que ahora eran colaboradores principales de uno de los tantos experimentos en la universidad.**-Takadoro y mika…esos chicos debo hablar con ellos.-**

Es extraño, pero como es que ahora algo del pasado podía interferir con la vida de otras personas. Yamagushi aun no podía comprender el egoísmo que llevo a Morinaga y Tatsumi a esconder uno de sus más grandes trabajos que los colocarían como los mejores investigadores dentro de la universidad, y al mismo tiempo a la universidad misma en todo el país. Como pudieron dejarse llevar por sus emociones y terminar así.

**Hasta ahora nadie sabe realmente que sucedió con ellos, incluso Fukushima sensei dijo no saber nada sobre la decisión que ambos tomaron.**Era algo que aun rondaba por la cabeza de Yamagushi a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado.

Yamagushi como era costumbre comenzaría su día dando sus clases y por último se ocuparía de ayudar a sus alumnos de primero. Pero antes…

Acercándose yamagushi de manera cordial saludo a esos dos chicos que ya conocía y que lo conocían.**–Mika! Takadoro! A pasado tiempo… es agradable verlos trabajar tan arduamente**.- se dirigió a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia y tomando los por sorpresa. Tanta que no supieron cómo reaccionar.

**-¡Yamagushi!-**dijeron al mismo tiempo algo sorprendidos por la visita tan sorpresiva de su viejo amigo**. –Lo sentimos!... hemos sido un poco descortés y no hemos saludado. Y es verdad ha pasado tiempo… desde aquella vez… cierto Takadoro?**\- Cuestiono Mika con algo de tristeza en su mirada**. –Si! Es verdad. Pero olvidemos el pasado y cuéntanos, que es lo que te trae por aquí Yamagushi.**

**-Asi como ustedes he vivido todo este tiempo tratando de olvidar y seguir… pero a veces el tiempo nos persigue y nos alcanza de maneras muy extrañas y a eso es a lo que vengo**.- mika y takadoro no entendía las palabras de yamagushi, y nunca creerían que tendrían que volver a vivir algo que según ellos ya estaba tal vez no olvidado pero si superado.

**-recuerdan la investigación de hace tres años en la que trabajaron, y que era muy importante para la universidad? Y en la que ustedes formaron parte del equipo de investigación…-**era difícil, pero no podía más que involucrar a ese par de nueva cuenta, ya que así sus alumnos no se verían afectados por el pasado de otros.

Takadoro sorprendido, y mostrando en su rostro señales de molestia de solo recordar dijo…**\- Como olvidarlo… esos idiotas nos hicieron pasar la peor humillación a todos en el equipo. Y tuvimos que abandonar la investigación por qué no se dignaron a dejar ninguno de sus registros… NADA! –**

Takadoro se descontrolo por un momento a lo que Mika tuvo que tranquilizarlo, sin duda aun dolía esa vieja herida.

**-Yamagushi… a que viene todo esto ahora. Creo que eso se ha quedado en el olvido. Deberías olvidarlo también. No quedo nada de esa investigación, todos buscamos y no encontramos nada. Ni siquiera Fukushima sensei que era quien los supervisaba supo algo, porque tenderíamos que saber…-**yamagushi en ese momento la interrumpió y les dejo saber.

**-Si hay algo y es por eso que he venido**…- ambos chicos se sorprendieron. Ya que han pasado tres años y nunca encontraron nada. Es más nunca pensaron en volver a una investigación como esa después de aquello. Y por lo mal que quedaron por lo mismo.

**-no entiendo porque… a que viene eso ahora… ya nadie en la universidad habla sobre eso. Porque viene y nos dice que si HAY algo cuando no es verdad. A mika y a mi casi nos cuesta la carrera.-**Takadoro se molesto era comprensible**.- Si en aquel tiempo hubiéramos tenido algo. Estamos seguros que lo hubiéramos logrado… aun… aun… sin su supervisión yo se que nosotros lo habríamos logrado**.- es tan triste verlos así, pensó yamagushi.

**-La razón de mi vista tiene que ver con eso. Sé que para ustedes no es muy agradable hablar sobre aquello pero… unos alumnos de primero han encontrado algo sobre su trabajo de aquella vez. Hasta yo me sorprendí… aun no he visto el reporte que los chicos encontraron. Pero estoy seguro que es acerca de eso porque… el nombre de Morinaga y Tatsumi están escritos y el proyecto que les encargue tiene que ver mucho con aquella investigación**.- Aunque intentara parecer tranquilo, Yamaguchi también se inquietaba con todo esto. No sabía como reaccionarían Maki y Takadoro a su petición cuando se las dijera pero… era necesario ayudar a sus alumnos.

Así que con una leve reverencia Yamaguchi por fin solicito**.- Takadoro! Mika! Podrían ayudar a mis alumnos… solo una asesoría. Por favor oriéntenlos! Yo… yo… no… me atrevería a pedirles que comiencen de nuevo cuando el tiempo ya no es suficiente para ellos. –**aun en reverencia Yamaguchi esperaba la respuesta de los chicos. Y suplicaba internamente que aceptaran y dejaran de lado el mal tiempo que tuvieron que vivir por ese mismo trabajo que ahora los persigue de nuevo.

**-No se… tendríamos que ver si lo que nos dice realmente es verdad… y si ese reporte es real. Aceptamos revisar el trabajo de sus alumnos.-**con ese gran peso fuera de sus hombros Yamaguchi podría por fin ver a ese grupo de alumnos que han estado esperando por su respuesta a la solicitud hecha por Takeshi en aquella ocasión.

* * *

Y bueno que tal? Mejor me escondo y ya veré que día aparezco de nuevo xDD Hasta la próxima! Qué difícil es usar esta página…


	4. cuatro

Hi! Este es una parte más del diario, creo que habrá una de estas cuando crea que habrá un cambio o nueva situación para contar. Me complico yo sola... esto de hacer algo por primera vez me descontrola mucho.

Los personajes corresponden a Hinako Takanaga.

* * *

**Segunda parte del Diario**

Muchas veces no logramos darnos cuenta, de lo que nuestras decisiones pueden ocasionar. No solo en contra o ha favor nuestro; sino también en las personas que nos rodean y que de alguna manera lastimamos o beneficiamos en nuestro camino.

Ahora comprendo que, si aun estuvieras a mi lado mi vida sería completamente diferente, pero tanto tu como yo no pudimos mantener nuestros caminos unidos y eso nos llevo a donde nos encontramos ahora.

Tantas veces han sido mis intentos por saber de ti. Pero aun intento mucho más fuerte que antes, el tratar de olvidar lo que provocabas en mi.

No creo que el mundo nos guie por el mismo camino una vez más. Sé que es un castigo el querer volver a verte y que la vida no me lo permita.

Te lastime… nos lastimamos… pero te necesito y eso no cambiara.

Es posible amar a quien lastimo tanto mi corazón? Me pregunto si tu aun me amas?… se que lastime tu corazón y lastimaste el mio.

Si tan solo sintieras el reclamo de mi cuerpo… aun se empeña en querer sentirte. No soy tan fuerte como solía ser que podía engañar a mi piel, con la tibieza de otra.

Mi curiosa piel no es fácil de engañar, te recuerda tan bien que no me ha permitido el engañarla por completo. Aun te recuerdo, y sufro por la falta de tu tacto, de tus besos… esos con los que me hablaste tantas veces. Y en un lenguaje muchas veces difícil de entender… pero fácil de aprender.

Tu lengua, la mejor de las maestras para aprender a llevarme por esa suavidad de tu boca.

Mis pobres intentos por querer olvidarte me absorben a un abismo del cual el retornar en el camino no se me está permitido.

Aun pienso en lo imposible, en tu mano… Tu mano sosteniendo la mía como solo tú sabias hacerlo. Y recordar lo especial que solía ser, y lo imposible hecho realidad para otro.

El odio! El odio!... Acaso me odias? Acaso te odio? Si tan solo pudiera saber lo que tu corazón guarda…

Pero, acaso tu corazón me recuerda? Sufrir pensando en esa posibilidad me atormenta.

Si alzo la mirada, me doy cuenta que no solo nos lastimamos a nosotros. Muchas otras personas resultaron marcadas con el error de nuestro egoísmo.

La decepción! Nuevo sentimiento y nueva carga para mí ya débil alma.

Huir… lo más fácil. Enfrentarnos lo más difícil. Aceptarnos fue lo que destruyo los sueños de ambos.

Me aceptarías ahora? Claro que no… como aceptar a quien te lastimo. Yo te aceptaría? Me pregunto, si solo yo me siento tan perdido…

Si me vieras qué harías?

Sé que mis ojos serían mi peor verdugo si te volviera a ver… y mis lagrimas el rio donde me hundiría tratando de ahogarme y olvidar lo que yo mismo no supe mantener a tu lado.

Pero, y si vieras lo que soy ahora te decepcionarías? Te sentirías culpable?

O considerarías que mis actos son una vez más irracionales y que mis actos siguen siendo inadecuados.

Tan solo necesito olvidar todo lo que siento, si tan solo el olvidar fuera tan sencillo.

Miedo! No solo sentí miedo. La confusión fue dueña de mis actos durante el tiempo que vivimos juntos y el temor a tus verdaderos sentimientos fue lo que me llevo a la locura y desesperación en esos últimos meses que podría decir que convivimos por última vez hace ya algunos años.

Huir…siempre fue la opción más fácil que yo habría tenido, pero los dos? Es tan extraño.

Por mi bien se que es mejor el quedarme aquí, no volver nunca y castigarme con tu recuerdo.

Tal vez tu fuiste mas valiente, porque desde un principio siempre lo fuiste, siempre encontraste la forma de salir adelante. Y yo… simplemente quede en lo profundo de mis sentimientos sin poder salir.

Es momento de olvidar, pero hay que recordarte para poder sanar lo que en mi alma está guardado todavía.

Me lo he dicho ya tantas veces, pero aun no puedo… un mañana sigue pasando y espero ese día en el que por fin pueda decir, hoy es el día para olvidarte.

Ese mañana tardara, pero sé que llegara y te olvidare.

Aunque aun en este momento, mi amor por ti está más vivo que nunca.

* * *

Ah! Aiko musume... gracias por interesarte en esta historia medio extraña. Y Sakura... aunque yo era primero y despues ya no...clon mio... Quien soy yoooo! Bueno Hija mía, también gracias por animar mi pobre alma xDDD

Y quien sea quien lea... por que me doy cuenta. Yo se que lo leen Gracias Anónimos xDDD

Pronto... y espero la flojera no se apodere de mi, subo lo que sigue al anterior xDDD


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!Hola!

Me aparezco para dejar este pequeño pero lindo capitulo, bueno no se si este lindo pero a mi me gusta ya ustedes me dirán. Y prometo pronto aclarar un poco más que es lo que paso. Pero yamagushi no me dice bien y pues así no se puede xDDD Bueno a leer!

Los personajes son de Hinako Takanaga

* * *

Mientras tanto en alguno de los tantos salones de aquella universidad. El grupo de primer año no sabía lo que les esperaba. Su sensei nos les decía nada y el tiempo simplemente avanzaba y para ellos el tiempo se agotaba.

**Cómo es posible que Yamaguchi sensei no le preste atención a sus alumnos… ya pasaron DOS días de que el Idiota ese- **señalo Ayame a Takeshi** se encontró con él y le dijo sobre nuestras dudas. Necesitamos avanzar y**…- Ayame estaba insoportable, no tener el control de sus actividades le molestaba tanto que podía llegar a ser un tanto agresiva con sus compañeros de equipo.

–**Lo tengo…! porque no, simplemente busquemos a esa gente nosotros mismos ja,ja,ja.- **

-**Ayame creo que ya estás loca, deberías controlarte un poco, nos das un poco de miedo. Además crees que esas personas nos darán un poco de su tiempo? Aquí parece que nadie tiene una vida…**

y suspirando por su vida trágica Takeshi solo decía **…- tal vez debería considerar el cambio de facultad-. **

Con mala cara pero sin hacerle el mayor de los casos Ayame solo puede pensar en las miles de formas en las que podría matar a esa inútil, pero se controla y calma un poco su molestia cuando de repente su sensei se hace presente en su salón de clase.

**Sensei! Por fin podemos verlo. Que ha pensado sobre lo que Takeshi hablo con usted? Podra ayudarnos?-** Cuestiono una de las otras chicas del grupo.

**-Hola chicos!** **Justo sobre eso venia a hablarles. Por favor tomen asiento. Se que debí responderles un poco antes pero tuve que asegurarme primero que esas personas los quisieran ayudar y…-** antes de poder terminar Ayame lo interrumpe.

**-NO LO PUEDO CREER!** **Sensei! De verdad consiguió que nos asesoren con nuestro proyecto?!- **Demasiado emocionada como para escuchar a los demás.-

**Ya quiero conocerlos, deben ser personas sumamente interesantes y… **

**-siento lo que dire, pero solo podrán hablar con los ayudantes del equipo que estuvo a cargo. Los responsables ya no están en la Universidad. Y considero que es sufic…-**

Yamagushi fue interrumpido por Ayame, quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Es cierto que los asistentes podrían ser de mucha ayuda, y que deben ser personas increíbles por el hecho de seguir trabajando dentro de la universidad. Pero eso no indica que sea sumamente interesante el interactuar con las personas que saben absolutamente todo… todo sobre el proyecto.

**-Sensei… como? Está hablando enserio!? No podremos conocer a los responsables del proyecto? **Dijo uno de los chicos que también estaba ahí a la espera de saber que pasaría con ellos.

_Como podrían ayudarnos los ayudantes; cuando el trabajo no está ni terminado. Lo obvio era que los responsables fueran los que nos asesoraran era lo que por la mente de Ayame y los demás pasaba_. **No… no… esto es…-** completamente dentro de su drama, Ayame no podía seguir hablando y otra chica del grupo tuvo que calmarla un poco.

Un poco confundidos, el resto del equipo quedo con esa misma impresión de Ayame. Pero lo tomaron con una actitud más tranquila. Y es que era verdad todos estaban muy entusiasmados por conocer hasta donde ellos sabían, a dos de los mejores miembros en el área de investigación.

Yamagushi al notar esto no tuvo más opción que explicar un poco el porqué de eso, pero sin necesidad de dejar ver más allá de lo necesario.

**-chicos por favor no pongan esas caras!-** sensei buscaba la manera de regresar les el optimismo.- **sé muy bien que no es lo que esperaban… pero hay una serie de cosas que han pasado en relación que esa investigación que... Bueno... Todos creímos que estaba perdida y…Bueno… por eso el equipo se des íntegro. Si! Justo eso fue lo que paso.- **

Sabía muy bien que esos chicos no creerían algo así. Además no es algo muy normal, que investigadores que tenían tan buena reputación dejaran algo así... Inconcluso.

Esos chicos a pesar de ser nuevos en la universidad, no había manera de que no conocieran a las mentes más sobresalientes de años anteriores. Y más si eran tan comprometidos como Ayame al estudiar hasta el mas mínimo detalle sobre la facultad y el prestigio que esta tenga.

Mientras yamagushi busca una forma para no dar tantas explicaciones hablo uno de los chicos.

**-Yamaguchi sensei creo que no hay problema, no necesitamos adentrarnos tanto en el tema. Ya que solo estamos estudiando lo básico en la investigación y con los asistentes será suficiente. No es así sensei?-** un poco aliviado Yamaguchi solo pudo decir que si a lo que el estudiante decía.

Por un lado estaba más tranquilo, pero no sabia como reaccionarían Mika y Takadoro a los cuestionamientos del grupo de estudiantes con respecto a Morinaga y Tatsumi. Ellos aun les guardan rencor por haberse ido sin decir nada. Y podían simplemente dar la versión que ellos quieran sobre lo que paso**.- será mejor pedirles que no digan mas, si les preguntan.** \- fue lo único que logro decir yamaguchi sin que el resto lo escuchara.

Salió del salón y por fin dio por terminado el día. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Mika y Takadoro otra vez pero ya sería mañana.

Un día mas terminaba, y con ello el resto de la semana pasaba también. Yamaguchi logro convencer a Mika y Takadoro de no decir nada que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo. Y fue asi bajo esas condiciones que los asistente comenzaron a ayudar al grupo de estudiantes. Al principio era algo muy molesto ya que les hacían muchas preguntas, y tener que trabajar con alguien de primero no era cosa fácil.

No era lo mismo trabajar con alumnos que ya casi tenían su nivel y que estaban en tiempo de involucrarse en la investigación… a estos chicos que solo trataban de pasar su primer obstáculo en la carrera.

Al término de otra semana. Mika estaba exhausta, la verdad es que no sabía cómo era posible que soportara tanto el tener que estar ayudando a ese grupo.

**-creo que ahora lo entiendo… Tatsumi-san tuvo que soportarnos. Aunque no creo que nosotros fuéramos así en aquel tiempo.-** el pasado comenzó a envolver a Mika y sin darse cuenta alguien escuchaba sus pensamientos los cuales ahora los hacía audibles para alguno que otro.- **pero que digo… éramos igual. Por eso lo desesperábamos tanto.-** lagrimitas de resignación comenzaron a salir de los ojitos cansados de Mika cuando alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

**Mika-san que le pasa? Acaso si somos unos inútiles que no sabemos nada?**\- dijo uno de los muchachos del grupo con una ligera expresión de nerviosismo.

**-Ah! No… no.. no quise hacerlos menos… lo siento. Además el único capaz de decir algo así de una persona era Tatsumi-san y ahora que se ha ido…-** Mika se detuvo, sabía que si continuaba el chico haría preguntas y lo menos que quería era ser cuestionada y menos sobre temas pasados.

En ese momento solo estaban ellos dos en el laboratorio, asi que Mika de cierto modo no aguanto y hablo un poco a las insistentes preguntas del chico.

Mika-san dígame por favor, como eran esas personas? Y todo ese misterio alrededor del trabajo que encontramos.- le decía el chico. Mika no sabía que podía hacer ahora, las preguntas que tanto evitaron Takadoro y Mika por fin se hacían presentes.

Mika pensó que tal vez hablar un poquito sobre eso no sería tan complicado como Yamaguchi y ellos pensaban.

-**Solo te puedo decir que ellos eran dos de los mejores estudiantes de esta universidad en el tiempo que estuvieron estudiando aquí. Y eran unas personas de las cuales todos queríamos aprender**. Mika al recordar a sus viejos senpai, se le ilumino el rostro. Era inevitable el mantener ese enojo.** Por ejemplo, Morinaga san eran amable y un chico muy tranquilo y del cual era muy fácil aprender de él. Era esa clase de personas que si no entendías tenia la paciencia para explicarte y hacer que entendieras; mientras que Tatsumi san era completamente diferente a Morinaga. **

**-Vaya! Entonces son increíbles.-** dijo el chico.

**-claro que lo son ja, ja, ja-** fue lo último dicho por Mika

**Dime sobre Tatsumi… como, como era él? Me imagino que igual que ese tal Morinaga.-** Con cara de, me harás repetirlo, mika no pudo más que continuar hablando.

-**No! Tatsumi no era nada parecido a lo que te acabo de decir sobre Morinaga. Era lo contrario… y pues bueno… era la clase de personas que diría algo como lo que dije cuando me escuchaste hablar.-** creo que con eso debería ser suficiente para terminar con su curiosidad. Que ya no pregunte más! Mika ya estaba molestadnose por tanta pregunta.

**-Pero era increíblemente bueno, y a pesar de su carácter tan tiranico todos querían aprender de él y nos volvimos locos cuando anuncio que buscaba nuevos asistentes.-  
**

**-Tan buenos eran! Vaya quiero conocerlos! Dime Mika san cada cuanto vienen a la universidad?. Hasta donde sé, a pesar de ser graduados algunos ex alumnos vienen a impartir seminarios a las nuevas generaciones, no es verdad?- deben ser increíbles.** Estos chicos por que se emocionan por todo. Mika realmente ahora no sabe como decir lo que tanto estaban evitando decir, y al parecer iba a ser imposible.

Dirigiéndose al chico y con cara sería pero a la vez con algo de melancolía Mika no pudo más que sincerarse un poco con ese chico.

**-Escucha, Morinaga y mucho menos Tatsumi han puesto un pie en esta institución desde que paso lo que paso y … bueno no es que no se les permita volver simplemente…-** se ve angustiada y … acaso no quiere hablar sobre esto. Pensaba el chico junto a ella..

–**Ellos, decidieron irse. Algunos de los profesores desde entonces no les perdonan el que se hayan ido, y solo dos de ellos y creo que Yamaguchi sensei saben los verdaderos motivos que los obligaron a irse.**

En ese momento el muchacho hablo**.- pero entonces que tanto misterio hay con el trabajo. No es que este experimento sea algo tan novedoso…-** antes de continuar fue interrumpido por Yamaguchi que venía entrando al laboratorio.

**-Tal vez ahora no lo sea, pero hace años el solo trabajar con ese tipo de métodos y lograr llevarlos a cabo era realmente algo que la universidad necesitaba.-** mika y el muchacho se sorprendieron al escuchar su voz y darse cuenta de quien se trataba.- **además Mika san, creí pedirles que no dijeran una sola palabra de ese par. **Su rostro era tan serio que parecía como si hubieran cometido un crimen por el solo hecho de platicar.

**Aun hay miembros de la dirección que no perdonan lo que hicieron-** Yamagushi se acercaba a ellos mientras decía eso y observaba como con su cabeza gacha Mika solo pudo pedir disculpas.

**-lo siento! De verdad no quería pero solo la platico surgió y… Lo siento! **

**Tan grave es que alguien escuche sobre ellos?-** pregunto el joven alumno. Era verdad aun no sabía el impacto que todo esto tenia. Ni si quiera entendía porque tanto drama por alguien que simplemente se fue abandonando su trabajo.

**-escucha muy bien, y no se te ocurra andar platicándolo.-** le dijo muy claro Yamaguchi.- **ellos fueron los culpables del atraso de un año en el uso de nuevos métodos en la universidad. Es por eso que la escuela perdió prestigio. Muchos no se interesaban en el plan de estudios de la escuela por estar aun manejando enfoques tal vez no viejos pero que si estaban ya pasados por las nuevas tecnologías y nuevos descubrimientos.-** parecía que ahora entendía un poco más el joven.

**Pero y el documento perdido? Porque cuando lo vio, no creía que eso realmente fuera real. Incluso aseguraban que era algo que nunca alguien había podido encontrar**.- ash que molesto porque pregunta tanto. Pensaba Yamaguchi.

**-Mira niño! Si estaba perdido o no eso ya no es asunto tuyo. Lo que debe interesarte es que está ahí, y que les servirá para lo que tanto se están esforzando así que no preguntes más.-** Yamaguchi no soporto mas y en pocas palabras le corto la conversación**.- ya terminaron?**

**-si…** respondió el muchacho. **–Bueno entonces es todo por hoy. Seguirán mañana-** de esa manera el pobre joven se dio cuenta que debía dejar todo ese tema atrás y centrarse en lo suyo.

**-Yamaguchi, cuando nos dirá realmente lo que paso. Takadoro y yo necesitamos saber, de alguna manera formamos parte de todo eso y no sabemos absolutamente nada-** viendo la carita decaída de Mika y aun culpándose un poco por a ver guardado silencio junto con el profesor Fukushima. Y que con ese silencio se vieran afectados los antes asistentes de Tatsumi san.

**-Mika… tal vez te lo cuente muy pronto. Pero aun no, si entiendes? Verdad?** Con una mano de yamagushi sobre su hombro y con esas palabras dichas, fue lo único que Mika recibió por parte de él esa noche, y como en ya otras tantas veces que se lo había preguntado.

Maldita sea! Actuando como si todo esto realmente sea algo tan grave. Solo porque me toco presenciar ese momento tan incomodo para esos dos, pero vamos… nunca creí que fueran actuar de esa manera. Sobre todo Tatsumi san que siempre había sido una persona tan centrada. Pero… también como reaccionar a algo como eso, yo tenía una idea vaga sobre lo que sentía Morinaga por su sempai; vamos que es ilógico que aguantara tanto a alguien como Tatsumi sino fuera por una razón como esa, **él simplemente… Morinaga lo amaba. **Una vez más el recuerdo envolvía los pensamientos de Yamagushi. Por más que buscara no encontraba otra explicación para algo como eso.

a pesar de que puedo estar seguro que esos dos tenían un romance o al menos eso parecía, nunca lo demostraron**.-Ahora comprendo, toda su historia fue de la puerta del laboratorio hacia dentro, y de la puerta de la escuela hacia afuera.** Ah!- suspiraba Yamaguchi al darse cuenta de tantas cosas aun pasando los años.-** Me pregunto qué tipo de vida tendrían. Y lo más interesante, como lo logro.-** soltando una pequeña sonrisa Yamaguchi no hacía más que tratar de imaginar él como Morinaga logro tal cosa.

**-de verdad quiero saber cómo paso-** de esta manera y con mas pensamientos llegando a su cabeza sobre la historia amorosa de aquellos se perdió en la oscuridad de las calles camino a su casa.

Es cierto que nadie sabía la verdad sobre esos amantes ya que sabían ocultarlo muy bien o Tatsumi sabía manejar muy bien a su kohai para que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia. Así que no es de extrañar que nadie se diera cuenta de algo.

* * *

Yo se que lo leen y gracias por eso. Pero las valientes que se dejan ver como Ruth amiguita que bueno que te tomaste un tiempito para leer. Y no se por que, pero si las creo capaz con eso de acosar... Vrdd Sakura Ayusawa, y más si te contara que tengo esto desde hace... muchos días pero hasta ahora me da por sentarme y subirlo :) y Aiko musume todo puede pasar... aunque la idea original hasta ahora no ha cambiado y es algo bonito aunque mi mente ve todo lo malo como bonito asi que muahahaha

Y pues hasta otro día nos leemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas Noches o Madrugadas en mi caso...

Este es el cap 6, creo que esto esta un tanto confuso. Esta vez vamos a irnos un poco al pasado y serán a lo mucho otras dos partes para que la historia por fin se encamine. Espero les guste y lea!

Los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga.

* * *

**Aquellos Tiempos perfectos**

**Un vistazo al pasado**

Como descubrir que nuestro mundo perfecto, a veces no lo es tanto.

Algunas veces suelo levantar la mirada y veo como el mundo sigue su curso, por algunos instantes ese mundo tan apresurado me hace salir de mi propio mundo y me doy cuenta de muchas de las realidades de las cuales no soy capaz de enfrentar.

Mi realidad es tan complicada que prefiero seguir vagando en ese mundo alterno que nosotros mismos creamos. O que realmente cree por propia cuenta. Sera acaso que solo yo participo y vivo esta realidad?

Solo una mente tan inquieta podría tener pensamientos como esos. Si, solo Morinaga Tetsuhiro es capaz de llegar al cielo y caer al mismo tiempo al infierno solo con sus propios pensamientos.

Hoy no era la excepción, una vez mas Morinaga divagaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Era obvio que sufría, se alegraba, y volvía a sufrir.

**-Morinaga podrías por favor realizar la segunda fase de esto. Lo necesito para continuar con esto.-** sempai como pocas veces o casi siempre no le prestaba mucha atención a su kohai y pero las pocas veces que le prestaba atención provocaba que este resultara herido por los fuertes llamados de atención de su sempai**. –Morinaga acaso estas sordo! Necesito esto YA-** aunque esta vez solo fue un llamado con el singular estilo del sempai, Morinaga sabía que si no reaccionaba rápido y comenzaba a trabajar el segundo llamado que lo traería a la realidad le dolería mucho.

**-Ah! Claro senpai en seguida. Lo siento estaba distraído… **fue lo único que logro decir el pelo azul al momento de salir de ese mundo de dulces fantasías o de tortura creado por el mismo.

\- **Solo hazlo! realmente necesito tener esto para hoy**\- senpai sabía perfectamente la capacidad de Morinaga tanto en asustos de trabajo y claro su gran capacidad para imaginar estupideces que siempre lo involucraban a él.

Souichi realmente sabia que todo este tiempo que han vivido juntos le ha servido para comprender y de algún modo tratar de justificar la extraña relación que mantiene con Morinaga.

De algún modo souichi cedió pero nunca ha sido capaz de afrontar la realidad que lo rodea. Es como si su mente estuviera tan inquieta como la de su kohai. Solo que esta aun busca encontrar una razón a todo lo que le rodea sin necesidad de llamarle... Amor.

Senpai

Nunca creí que todo esto que estoy viviendo este pasándome. Sé que no todo lo que planeamos sale como uno lo desea, pero esto se salió totalmente de control.

Ha pasado casi un año desde que Morinaga me hablo de sus sentimientos. Y también ha sido un año en el que por cosas del destino terminamos viviendo juntos y recientemente lo he aceptado de cierta manera.

Sus sentimientos por fin han sido tan fuertes que finalmente han llegado a penetrar más allá de mi propio razonamiento y han llegando a lo más profundo de mis sentimientos. La verdad es que ni yo mismo creí tener esta capacidad de amar y de llegar a sentir esa necesidad de estar cerca de una persona tan importante en mi vida, en mi caso Morinaga. Y aun cuando me costo tanto tiempo el aceptarlo ahora sé lo que creo sentir.

Solo que aun, esto es algo que me cuesta llevar a mi realidad, y con mucha más razón el permitir que personas ajenas a nosotros lo sepan.

Morinaga, se que dije que te aceptaba pero aun no se qué tan fuerte es mi decisión como para llegar a lo que tu imaginas.

Tal vez Tatsumi Souichi sea una persona de pocas palabras ante la mirada de las demás personas pero lo que no saben es que en él, en su mente, se vive una lucha con la que no encuentra argumentos para declinar lo que el mismo siente.

Un año! Un año es lo que hemos estado conviviendo y aun sigo cerrando mi cuarto por dentro, como fue que te dije que si, cuando yo aun no puedo aceptar esta situación por completo**. Eres un idiota, Morinaga**!-Estos y muchos más son parte de los problemas que el sempai tiene. Siempre se la pasa refunfuñando y peleando con él mismo sin resolver nada.

**Sempai! Digame necesita de mi ayuda en alguna otra cosa? Le recuerdo que en una hora debo ir a tomar una de mis clases.-** como siempre senpai no le presta atención. Mientras que con una risita bobo... Souichi tan lindo que se ve trabajando. Pensaba Morinaga, siempre admirando a su sempai.

**-Ah! No, puedes irte! Pero no olvides que nos quedaremos hasta muy tarde así que no te distraigas.-**

**-está bien senpai-** y esto es así todo el tiempo. No puede aun que sea hablarme con un poco mas de cariño. Ahogándose en suspiros el joven oji verde partió a cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

**-estoy tan cansado! Pero pronto terminaremos con esto y podremos por fin tener tiempo para estar en casa y...** **pero, Morinaga a pesar de que terminemos el seguirá ocupado-** senpai será muy observador con sus cultivos, pero cuando se trata de él mismo parece olvidar y no se da cuenta de lo que sus pensamientos y acciones lo llevan a hacer. Ese tipo de ideas lo ponen triste, muy en su interior el desea pasar tiempo con Morinaga. Su expresión del solo pensar que estará tiempo libre en su hogar sin su asistente lo hacen sentir muy solo.

Mucho es el tiempo que pasan siempre en el laboratorio yendo y viniendo. Obteniendo datos y buscando mejorar siempre sus muestras y lograr avances. Y así un día mas de trabajo termina, una tarde y noche como tantas otras pasaron trabajando en sus investigaciones y ese par de enamorados regresan por fin a su apartamento.

En la vida privada de esos dos, nada ni fuera ni dentro del departamento ni la rutina había cambia en lo absoluto. La misma rutina tanto emocional como de convivencia. Senpai luchando con sus sentimientos y Morinaga simplemente esperando una reacción positiva en su relación con senpai.

Y así como muchos otros días en ese apartamento…

Senpai se encontraba encerrado en su recamara, y Morinaga lloriqueando cada vez que el senpai se molestaba y se iba a su cuarto.

Claro que si Morinaga buscaba sabía que encontraría la forma de hacer que el senpai accediera a sus pervertidas intenciones de vez en cuando.

Detrás de esa puerta, un senpái completamente confundido trata de dormir. Pero esa persona se cuela una vez más en sus pensamientos**. Porque tiene que ser asi todas las malditas noches-** Reniega, y sigue buscando ese momento en su mente en el cual Morinaga logro entrar a su tan cerrado corazón. No quería admitirlo pero sabía muy bien que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese orgullo suyo lo dejara admitirlo.

Entre suspiros senpai**\- Morinaga en que momento lograste hacerme dudar, de mi mismo. Como fue que lograste llevarme a donde estoy ahora. Me tienes a unos pasos de la locura.-** a senpai últimamente le había dado por hablar consigo mismo. Algo que no es muy bueno. Ya que cierta persona cree que su senpai está molesto y tal vez por alguna de sus pervertidas acciones, las cuales son solo pequeñas muestras de amor.

**TOC TOC TOC-** se escucho en la puerto de la habitación del sempai.- **creo que está dormido. No debería molestar… tal vez se esté hartando de mí y mis intentos de estar con él. **Pero aun así, insiste ya que es más importante el bienestar de su querido amante.

**-Senpai?** No quiere sonar molesto por lo que vuelve a tocar pero ahora un poco más suave.

Esa voz. Con solo escuchar su voz toda la calma obtenida desaparece. Estas tan decidido pero el saber que está ahí al otro lado de la puerta te hace dudar una vez más**. Q..Que quieres? **como dejar esa frialdad en tus palabras. Por más que lo intentas en tus pensamientos esa frialdad tuya no te deja, no te deja sacar lo que te está volviendo loco.

**-ah! Senpai. Solo quería preguntarte si deseas algo para cenar? Deje** **preparado algo, creí que terminaríamos tarde así que decidí avanzar con esto en la mañana. **

**Ah! Si gracias. **Es lo único que logras escupir. Como odias eso de ti últimamente.

_**Morinaga**_

A caso no es esto lo que tanto deseaba? Lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado?. Es lo que Morinaga siempre tenía en la cabeza, sabía muy bien que se había ganado el mejor de los premios al lograr que senpai de algún modo lo aceptara y que poco a poco el mismo Souichi aceptara que el también siente algo por él.

Muchas eran las formas en la que morinaga trataba de suavizar el ritmo de vida que ha tenido durante estos últimos años de su vida-

**Senpai dime, como te fue en la tarde con las pruebas?** Trataba de iniciar la conversación morinaga. Senpai se aceraba a la mesa para comenzar a probar su cena cuando el oji verde comenzó la plática.

**Estamos avanzados muy lento. Creo que tendremos que revisar todo de nuevo. **Fue lo que senpai respondió mientras se sentaba y admiraba los diferentes platillos preparados por ese chico que aunque no admite ama.

**-tratare de buscar un poco de tiempo senpai…y voy a ayudarte y**… comenzó a balbucear Morinaga cuando senpai-

**-Tú no harás nada. Estas muy ocupado y en estos momentos con esa oferta de trabajo que tienes en Hamamatsu no tienes tiempo para nada- **Si, Morinaga en este tiempo aun está en la universidad pero a pocos meses de graduarse y comenzar una vida profesional en otra ciudad.

**Pero sempai yo quiero ayudarlo. Tenemos mucho tiempo con esto y recuerde que el profesor Fukushima nos dijo que… **una vez más fue interrumpido por souichi. El cual comenzaba a molestarse.

**Ya sé lo que nos dijo y estoy muy emocionado con eso. **Por fin en el rostro de souichi se forma un poco de emoción por lo dicho del oji verde. Y más animado por el tema siguió…

**Por fin con ese trabajo podremos adquirir un nivel profesional con reconocimiento a nivel nacional… sabes lo que significa eso Morinaga?!**

**Bueno si pero será muy complicado no cree… **comenzó a quejarse Morinaga.

**Claro que no! Estaremos en las mismas condiciones en todas las universidades participantes y recuerda que en la nuestra esta el mejor departamento de agricultura, se que lo lograremos. **Ahí estaba ese hombre que tanto amaba. Amaba la intensidad con la que trabaja, simplemente era un hombre totalmente entregado a su labor de ser científico. Con esos pensamientos y un ligero suspiro no perceptible para el hombre mayor Morinaga solo añadió un pensamiento más, un puñal más… si tan solo te entregaras así a mi senpai.

**Si senpai, claro que lo lograremos**.- admiro con ojos enamorados a souichi quien no pudo evitar el sentirse incomodo ante tal mirada llena de amor totalmente dirigida a él.

**Sempai?! **Volvió a hablar morinaga.

Ante esto souichi se tenso y solo pudo pronunciar…** Qu…Que!? **Solo que no fue capaz de ver a aquella persona que se encontraba a su lado en la mesa. Al haberse sentido incomodo por aquella mirada. Senpai había bajado su vista ligeramente. Y aturdido solo pudo sentirse aprisionado.

Morinaga ya vagaba por algún rincón desconocido por el sempai y que no tardo en descubrir su ubicación al sentir como unos brazos lo aprisionaban por la espalda. Y mientras era abrazado…** sempai recuerde que mañana iremos a una reunión con los profesores para hablar sobre nuestro nuevo proyecto. **Dicho eso Morinaga de manera inocente solo le dio a sempai un beso en su mejilla casi cerca de su oído causando en el senpai una corriente eléctrica que le invadía todo su cuerpo.

No había duda ese hombre simplemente lo tenía cautivo. Pero se resistiría lo más que pudiera pensaba souichi.

Y con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza para sentir esa caricia en su mejilla, senpai respondiendo al beso dado por Morinaga y solo pudo decir…** si, lo recuerdo.**

**Aquellos tiempos perfectos… continuara **

* * *

**Qué difícil es todo esto!** Eran las molestas rabietas de Takeshi cuando por fin pudieron trabajar en la elaboración de su trabajo.** Takeshi podrías concentrarte. Mika senpai y Takadoro senpai nos explicaron todo lo que necesitábamos así que cual es TU problema ahora**? Rayos porque siempre es este idiota. Maldecía internamente Ayame.

Sin más Takeshi tuvo que dejar sus momentos de ocio para más tarde ya que sabía que el actuar así frente a esa mujer no era muy conveniente.

**Oye Ayame… **comenzó a hablar Takeshi y con un aire de seriedad en su rostro.

**Que quieres? **se quejo Ayame

**Tú no encuentras todo esto raro. Primero el articulo perdido que encontré en la biblioteca, después la reacción del sensei cuando vio de que se trataba y lo que le dijo Mika a uno de los chicos de nuestro grupo. **

Ante estas preguntas Ayame quien se encontraba trabajando con unas muestras en el microscopio se alejo un poco del aparato y se acomodo en su silla.

**La verdad, no se a que te refieres. Por fin tenemos lo necesario así que ya deja lo demás y ponte a trabajar. No es asunto nuestro. **

**Pero… **insistió el joven Takeshi**… me gustaría saber al menos la importancia de esto. No logro comprender los objetivos del trabajo de esas dos personas.**

Ayame no es de las que gusta por platicar cuando esta entretenida con algún descubrimiento o está interesada en algo. Y solo dijo a Takeshi…** mira qué tal si después le preguntas al sensei. Eh? Acaso me veo como si supiera algo sobre eso?**

**Ok ok lo siento. Vaya carácter das mucho miedo. **Y así después de días de trabajo en conjunto con Mika y Takadoro los jóvenes estudiantes lograron superar ese fastidioso trabajo de investigación impuesto por Yamagushi.

* * *

De vrdd espero que les este gustando y no sean tímidos díganme si les gusta o no... así ya se y si me dicen que no, mejor ya ni le sigo al otro que estoy haciendo y me pongo a hacer más vídeos amv xDDD

Nos estamos leyendo!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chic s!

Como que ya paso mucho tiempo vrdd? Como están?

Bueno después de un bloqueo logre tener esta parte del diario y el siguiente parte de Aquellos tiempos perfectos, la cual subiré tal vez hoy mismo o mañana. Quienes estén leyendo... gracias! Y Sakura chiii gracias a ti por preguntar por esta historia.

Bueno los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga del manga KsB.

Disfruten!

* * *

**Tercera parte del Diario.**

Una vez más el sol entra por mi ventana. Y una vez más me recuerda que sigo vivo… que vivo un día más sin ti, sin tu amor sin tus besos. El tiempo pasa y yo simplemente ya no sé cómo seguir adelante con mi vida. Con esta farsa de vida que me he inventado.

Las personas hablan y dicen tantas cosas sobre mí, que ni siquiera me importa. Este tiempo rodeado de tanta gente nueva… para mí no me ha servido ni para si quiera el intentar olvidar tu imagen. Ya que es tu imagen lo único que mi mente y mis ojos buscan en los demás. Donde estas? Porque no eres tu ese rostro que amanece a mi lado en diversas noches de desenfreno?

MATAME! MATAME! Ya no quiero sentir todas las noches el roce de tus dedos… aun no comprendo porque mi piel se aferra en torturarme así. Acaso no ha sido suficiente el castigo de desearte y caer tan bajo al momento de tratar de sustituirte por el tacto frio de otra piel…acaso es un castigo el estar deseoso de la pasión de tu piel tan dulce y cálida… esa pasión que e provoca en mi al simple roce de tus manos, jugando con la mía. Solo tu piel sabia hacerme sentir ese momento en el que lograbas convertirnos en uno mismo.

Si tan solo pudiera ver esos hermosos ojos. Poder perderme en esa mirada de amor. Porque tu me amabas. Ellos me lo decían a pesar de ser un mundo aparte, uno que no conectaba muchas veces con los sentimientos. Te decían mucho que confiaste en ellos y cuando se tornaron sin ese color de vida no supiste o no supe como reaccionar. Yo también tuve miedo. Miedo?

Si, miedo! Un maldito miedo de no saber qué era lo que te deje ver en ese momento. Sé que muchas veces viste en mi atreves de mis ojos pero esta vez no solo no te deje ver al ser que yo era para ti cada dia… mas bien, viste por fin como realmente era en mi interior. Toda esa mancha que oscurecía a mi corazón.

Lo viste todo.

Sé que será difícil pero por fin he logrado encontrar un medio de escape. No es lo que esperaba pero solo así puedo librarme de ti, del peso de tu recuerdo. Tampoco es la mejor forma ya que al final la culpa me invade y una vez más todo comienza de nuevo.

Pero…Porque? Porque, si ya no te tengo a mi lado… todo lo que planeo para olvidarte siempre lo veo como una traición para ti. Porque? Porque, si intento buscar un nuevo amor… siento que es una infidelidad y una traición a un mayor.

Estas tan presente en mi, que es como seguir teniéndote a mi lado que no logro hacer nada para curarme.

Asi que toda mi vida es una falta para ti. Si tan solo pudiera desaparecer y dejarte libre de mí, de esta maldita existencia que tanto te daño. Aunque tus palabras siempre decían TE AMO, sé muy bien que soy yo el mayor de todos tus males. Porque mi amor no es el amor que tú pretendías, ni tu amor era el que yo esperaba de ti.

Si tan solo quedara algo, un poco de ese sentimiento… no! Para que pedir un imposible, para que exigirle a la vida un poco de compasión cuando yo fui quien interfirió en el destino de ambos. YO quien siempre comete los peores errores.

Y una vez más comienza todo de nuevo. este mismo ciclo de culpa que permanecerá hasta el ultimo día de mi vida.

Culpa? Acaso soy completamente culpable? Quiero ser egoísta solo culparte a ti pero… no se, ya que la culpa es de los dos. Tu a tu manera y yo también lo soy, por mis dudas, mis temores, mi falta de confianza en ti… y en ti corazón que por más que me lo dejabas ver todo tan claro. Mi mente simplemente decía que no… aun no.

Nunca creí ser ese alguien que dañaría así nuestras vidas y digo nuestras porque a pesar de sentirme liberado en aquel momento de confusión solo logre confundirme más. Y esa confusión sigue ahí hasta el día de hoy.

Cuando será el día en el que por fin pueda abrir los ojos y disfrutar de ese rayo de luz que hoy entra por mi ventana atormentándome. Esa luz de un nuevo día es como si fuera la vida misma señalándome y diciéndome. Que todo ese dolor en mi pecho es la culpa y la frustración de no saber que ha sido de ti.

Solo me queda despertar y desear que sin mi, tu vida sea lo que siempre deseaste para ti.

Consuelo? Acaso existe eso para mí? No lo creo. Existe para ti? tal vez si, ya que siempre fuiste fuerte, se que lo serás una vez más. Y a mí solo me queda el vivir en mi mundo de fantasía creado especialmente para poder seguir en contacto contigo… tocándote y escuchándote a cada susurro que aun logro escuchar proveniente de tus labios llenos de pasión. Y aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo puedo jurar que tu aroma me acompaña en cada día de mi vida.

* * *

Y no sean tímidos, me gustaría saber que piensan así que si tienen 5 mín dejen un realito en los reviews.

Nos estamos leyendo hasta la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaaa! por fin después de unos cuantos obstáculos y de días en los que una se queda sin ideas... Aqui esta el cap 8 segunda parte de el pasado y del que iremos comprendiendo el porque del diario. Espero lo disfruten.

Recordando que los personajes no me pertenecen y que son obra de Hinako Takanaga.

A leer!

* * *

Aquellos tiempos perfectos II

Cada día que pasa es lo mismo. Siempre tengo que estar cuidando cada palabra y movimiento que hago frente a Souichi, la verdad que ya no se que más hacer para que el logre aceptarme completamente. Si hubiera sabido que sería tan difícil me pregunto... ¿Lo habría intentado entonces? Si, es lo más probable.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro, ese es el nombre de este joven enamorado que ha sufrido tanto en su vida. Desacuerdos familiares con respecto a sus preferencias sexuales y otros tantos des amores, pero ninguno como el vivido con el mejor amigo de su hermano Misaki Junya.

Tantos problemas y malos momentos, son cosas que nunca dejaría ver a los demás este simpático hombre de mirada verde y dulce sonrisa. Para cualquira que lo vea, este chico es la pareja perfecta; así que no hay día que alguna linda chica piense en él como futuro novio. Pero él simplemente vive para su senpai. Para él, el gran amor de su vida, ese segundo gran amor Tatsumi Souichi.

Sería difícil de creer si pensaran que no tiene problemas, pero es lo que aparenta todo el tiempo. Cada mirada y cada sonrisa que regala a cualquier persona que pase junte a él creería eso.

Actualmente está a punto de graduarse y a muy poco de formar parte de la plantilla de una de las compañías más importantes de Japón, Farmacéutica S una empresa dedicada al cien por ciento en investigar y obtener los mejores resultados para mejorar la calidad de los cultivos en las zonas rurales y minimizar el uso de fertilizantes que dañen el suelo y el producto final de cada cosecha en esas zonas y librar al consumidor de quimos que dañan la salud.

El formar parte de esa compañía farmacéutica le motivaba a seguir adelante y esforzarse al máximo todos los días. Hasta su senpai le animaba para que lograra todas sus metas, aun si eso significaba el estar separados y distanciados por muchos días. A pesar de todos esos inconvenientes Morinaga y Souichi lograban mantener vigente su extraña relación.

Pero mientras todo ese futuro prometedor llega, Morinaga seguía asistiendo a Souichi en sus experimentos, eso era algo que fuera como fuera siempre estaba ahí presente para ayudar a su querido y sexy amante.

Y pronto la universidad les daría la oportunidad que todo investigador busca, reconocimientos y financiamientos para los experimentos; Morinaga sabría que un proyecto como ese no solo iba a beneficiar a la institución… también lo haría con los responsables que estarían involucrados en todos los procesos. Así que en su mente, estaría el poder trabajar junto a su senpai para que este por fin se viera como lo que realmente es ante toda la comunidad científica de Japón, un gran científico que ama su trabajo y que esta al mismo nivel de muchos que brillan en el sector privado en el cual pronto Morinaga brillaría gracias al apoyo del profesor Fukushima.

En su habitación se encuentra Tetsuhiro. Toda su vida universitaria se había convertido en un caos, eran demasiadas sus actividades que apenas y lograba un tiempo para el mismo durante el día. Pero cuando se trataba de Souichi siempre tenía el tiempo necesario para consentirlo y cuidar de él al prepararle siempre comida sana y claro compartir momentos íntimos en los cuales siempre era un mero circo en el que senpai evitaba y cedía a la pasión dada por Morinaga.

_Mañana tenemos una junta con el profesor Fukushima, estoy muy ansioso por saber que vamos a hacer. _Pensaba Morinaga mientras se iba a su habitación.

Después de la cena, Morinaga y Souichi se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Si, cada uno a su habitación. Morinaga no entendía el porqué aun debía dormir en su habitación cuando el mismo senpai le había pedido el formar parte de su vida, el mismo le dijo_… "No te vayas, quédate conmigo. Morinaga no te vayas"…_ recordaba una y otra vez el oji verde. Aquella tarde en el laboratorio no la olvidaría nunca, fue tan importante.

Pero una vez más no comprendía cómo era posible el tenerlo así para él y al mismo tiempo limitarlo, y alejarlo de su lado en la calle y frente a otras personas. Eso es algo que aun duele en el corazón del chico.

**Si, senpai… te daré más tiempo**\- murmuraba para si en la soledad de su habitación.

La mañana llego y con ella la rutina de levantarse antes de que lo hiciera el gran amor de su vida. Preparar el desayuno, y entrar en la zona de juego que era el enamorar y lograr la aceptación de esa persona tan importante para él.

**Senpai creo que ya deberíamos irnos. Yo tengo clases en las primeras horas y después debo seguir con mi trámite para mi trabajo en la farmacéutica.**

**Si ya vámonos, también tengo que revisar todas las hojas de los solicitantes para asistentes y decidirme por uno de una buena vez**. Decía Souichi como si eso fuera un tema cualquiera. **Claro… los nuevos asistentes… **con una voz algo intranquila y dándole la espalda a su senpai Morinaga colocaba los platos en el fregadero, ya los lavaría después.

**¿Ocurre algo? … ¿Morinaga?** busco senpai la cara de su todavía asistente pero este le evitaba para que no tuvieran que pasar por una de esas escenas que tanto molestaban a Souichi. **Nada senpai… es solo que creí olvidar algo pero no es nada. Vayámonos! **

Salieron camino a la estación, y una vez más otra parte de su día comenzaba de la misma manera. Un Souichi alejado, frio y sin expresión en su rostro.

_Como quisiera poder tomar tu mano y poder hablar de tantas cosas… de nosotros, del amor…_ sin querer y por estar perdido en sus pensamientos Morinaga se queda atrás ya que veía como Souichi se alejaba y solo así era capaz de admirar a ese hombre tan imponente.

**Oye Idiota porque te quedas atrás… si no te apuras no te esperare. **Senpai solo dijo esas palabras y siguió caminando. Mientras que atrás Morinaga solo podía correr para tratar de alcanzarlo.

Si no fuera por este fuerte amor, Senpai, no sé de qué forma continuaría estando a tu lado. Morinaga sonrió un poco para sí mismo y corrió para igualar el paso con su senpai.

Una vez estando en la universidad ambos científicos comenzaron con sus actividades. Por un lado Morinaga estaba en temporada de exámenes finales y trámites para su graduación, aun faltaba mucho para ese acontecimiento pero tenía que ir cumpliendo con ciertos créditos para poder graduarse. Y uno de esos créditos estaba involucrado con aquel extraño trabajo del cual aun no sabían nada, pero pronto trabajarían en el.

Mientras tanto en la rutina de Souichi no parecía haber ninguna novedad, siempre era lo mismo, trabajar, y trabajar en sus investigaciones y sufrir por la inutilidad de sus ahora nuevos asistentes. Los cuales ocuparían el lugar de Morinaga en el momento de que se gradué, ya que su aun asistente decidió trabajar por fuera de la universidad.

El día avanzaba y por fin la tarde llegó. **–Senpai por fin he terminado con mis clases. Ahora podré ayudarte. **

**-Ah! Morinaga… necesito que observes esto,-** le decía mientras le entregaba una muestra de sus actividades para que hiciera algunas comparaciones con los anotaciones del día anterior y los cambios sufridos el día de hoy.

**-Si senpai ahora mismo lo hago.**

**-senpai-** hablo Morinaga mientras que Souichi trabajaba con algunas muestras.

**¡Uhm! ¿Dijiste algo Morinaga?** sin expresión, Souichi como tantas veces se dirige con Morinaga.

**-es que… recuerde que debemos ir a la oficina y… -** ni si quiera lo dejo terminar cuando de un brinco se alejo del banquillo, tomo algunas cosas y salió disparado del laboratorio. A lo que Morinaga solo quedo sorprendido por la reacción y más sorprendido con tremendo grito de su senpai.

**-¡Idiota que esperas! ¿No recuerdas nuestra cita con el profesor Fukushima? **

– **Pero yo…Senpai… quería decirle sobre eso… -** mientras Morinaga decía eso solo para él, el Tatsumi ya iba camino a los cubículos de los profesores. Y en el cual los estaría esperando su sensei.

**-Vaya chicos creí no vendrían.** **Estaba a punto de irme-** aun no era muy tarde pero el sensei conocía muy bien a Souichi y sabia que este podría perderse por completo en el trabajo y olvidar citas como esas en algunas ocasiones.

**-Vamos pasen que tengo algo importante que decirles.-** los invito a pasar y comenzaron la tan esperada junta.

-**sensei, díganos que es eso tan importante de lo que nos ha estado hablando hace tanto tiempo… -**

**Yo también quiero saber. Se dice que es algo muy importante y que están buscando lo mejor de cada universidad… -** ambos chicos tenían mucha curiosidad por saber de que trataba todo aquello. Habían escuchado tanto sobre el tema por parte de su sensei que la curiosidad les ganaba.

**¡Oh ya veo! Así que Tatsumi-san ha estado investigando sobre esto… me parece bien. Bueno el asunto es que, hace un año en la comunidad científica de Japón se ha estado trabajando en un nuevo modelo para mejorar los fertilizantes… -** tanto senpai y Morinaga veían y escuchaban al profesor con mucha atención. -… **y reducir el daño a la tierra y las plantas en las que son utilizados. **

**-espere…-** interrumpió el Senpai**.- ¿Acaso eso no es algo en lo que se trabaja continuamente aquí en la universidad? Incluso se logro controlar la plaga de una zona rural que está a unos kilómetros de las afueras de Nagoya. Y nosotros…**

**Eso lo sé Tatsumi-san-** Sonrió el hombre mayor.- **Y yo he estado a cargo de muchas de esas investigaciones ,pero lo que hace diferente a esta nueva investigación, es que busca lograr encontrar una única solución para todas las plagas y que no solo funcione aquí en Japón, sino en otras partes del mundo. Y es por eso que se han estado buscando nuevas formulas para crear ese nuevo fertilizante, y…**

**¿A caso eso puede ser posible sensei?** Interfirió Morinaga.

**¿Y como se supone que piensan lograr eso? **

**-chicos tranquilos que aun no termino de contarles… aun falta lo más importante. -**

Morinaga y Souichi aun seguían sin comprender nada.

**Lo que tienen que saber es que parte de la formula ya está en procesos…** \- decía el profesor muy emocionado.-

**¡Ah!-** se asombraron ambos chicos. – **¿es increíble cierto?** Les decía el sensei.

**¿Como es que ya hay parte de la formula?** Decía Souichi… **\- Eso quiere decir que ya alguien… -** se sorprendió Tetsuhiro.

Con un ligero movimiento de cabezo el profesor confirmo lo que Morinaga pensaba y continúo. – **¡Exacto Morinaga-kun!, nuestros colegas de Canadá ya están trabajando en ello y ha sido impresionante el avance que han logrado en poder combatir un gran número de plagas en Canadá, Estados Unidos y algunos países de Latino América…**

**-¿Pero como han logrado todo ese avance sin si quiera haber ido a los lugares afectados…?** -intentaba continuar el senpai con su interrogatorio cuando el mayor dijo…

**\- Claro ellos no han ido pero las comunidades científicas de cada país han sido de gran ayuda aportando el conocimiento. Hasta ahora todo esto ha funcionado gracias a la comunidad internacional y es tiempo de que en países de Oriente apoyen con lo que corresponde y es aquí donde entramos todas las universidades líderes en Agricultura. -**

Morinaga y Souichi estaban sorprendidos, nunca antes en su vida habían escuchado algo semejante. Y no les quedo de otra más que escuchar todo lo que su sensei les decía.

**¡Muchachos! Los canadienses van a hacer el sorteo para saber qué universidad será la encargada de trabajar con ellos en ese increíble proyecto.-** totalmente emocionado el profesor Fukushima seguía hablando. **Aun no sabemos que pedirán para hacer la selección pero nos ha dejado saber algunos detalles…**

**Profesor… no entiendo. Si es algo tan importante… que no… eso, es algo que solo los directivos de la universidad y los senseis deberían discutir.** Preguntaba Morinaga. Todo eso era demasiada información para un estudiante pensaba él.

Sorprendido por el comentario Souichi observa a Morinaga y sale de su asombro ante tal lluvia de información tan importante para él**. – Es cierto sensei, por que nos habla de todo eso a nosotros solo somos estudiantes aún y…**

**No Tatsumi-san, Morinaga-kun… eso es otro de los requerimientos. Una de las peticiones que se deben cumplir es que el equipo debe estar formado solo por un profesor un asistente y un equipo de tres personas más. En total solo 5 personas podrán trabajar en este proyecto.**

Ambos chicos solo se observaban y veían a su profesor. Y en poco tiempo Senpai…

**-Un equipo de…-** sin si quiera terminar de formular su pregunta el sensei lo interrumpe.

**-Si chicos, los directivos y yo hemos decido aceptar entrar en el sorteo y ya hemos decidido quienes serán los que integren ese grupo de cinco personas-.** El profesor se acerca a ambos y los toma por los hombros posando una mano en el Morinaga y otro en el de Souichi y mirándolos de frente les dice.

**Hemos decidido que sean ustedes dos quienes formen este equipo, yo sería su superior, y Tatsumi san tu estarías a cargo junto con Morinaga…**

**¿!Queeee!?** Respondieron ambos y ahora si comprendiendo el motivo por el que fueron llamados por su sensei.

**Pero sensei yo aun estoy trabajando en mi Maestría y Morinaga en pocos meses dejara la universidad. Creo que esto es una locura. Si dice que es algo tan importante. No tendrían que ser los profesores los que estén al frente de eso.**

**Tatsumi-san tal vez tengas razón. Pero una de las principales razones para elegirlos a ustedes es muy sencilla. Son jóvenes y con una mente totalmente abierta ante nuevas ideas y que mejor para utilizar los métodos y nuevos procedimientos que sus colegas de Canadá están usando. **El profesor Fukushima los veía con una mirada entre suplica y esperanza para con ellos. Morinaga y Senpai no habían previsto tan inesperada noticia. Ante esto**… -Pero…**\- trato de hablar Morinaga.

**¡Vamos chicos! ¿Acaso creen que nosotros, sus senseis que estamos casi para retirarnos, y limitados ante toda la nueva era de tecnologías y nuevos procedimientos… estamos listos para cargar con algo así? Y aunque, nos digan que somos buenos en lo que hacemos, realmente… ustedes han participado en muchos seminarios… eso los hace lo suficientemente capaces para estar al frente de este proyecto. En pocas palabras están listos para imponer sus propias ideas y mantenerlas para lograr llevarlas a cabo. **

Morinaga y Souichi no sabían que era todo eso. En tan poco tiempo se habían metido un gran proyecto del cual no sabían absolutamente nada. Y del cual solo sabían era importante para la Universidad y por lo que se veía para su sensei. Sin decir una sola palabra pero manteniendo un rostro que reflejaba confusión su sensei opto por lo siguiente.

**Está bien pueden pensarlo y con esto…-** le entrego una carpeta a Morinaga- **podrán ir pensando en esas otras dos personas que vamos a necesitar para formar el equipo. **

Fukushima sensei al sentir que había concluido con la tarea de informar a sus alumnos comenzó a prepararse para irse, ya que su jornada en la universidad había concluido por ese día. –** Bien debo irme ahora. Por favor no lo piensen mucho, es una gran oportunidad para ustedes y para la universidad. Espero toda la información necesaria que ahí se pide… **\- señalo la carpeta- **tienen una semana. Nos vemos mañana. **Increíblemente el sensei se fue dejándolos completamente aturdidos con tan inesperada nueva tarea. No sabían exactamente qué era lo que tenían que hacer, y sin más que hacer ahí regresaron al laboratorio.

Durante el camino Souichi interrogaba a Morinaga como queriendo buscar respuestas que al parecer no logro entender cuando su profesor hablo con ellos.

**¿Morinaga que vamos a hacer? nuestros tiempos son un caos con las tareas que ya tenemos como para comprometernos en algo como esto. **Senpai se veía realmente contrariado. Y la verdad era imposible el no estar así.** -Ambos tenemos apenas tiempo para hacer nuestras propias actividades como para dar el poco o escaso tiempo que tenemos para un trabajo extra.-**

Esta vez decidimos caminar al departamento y era en ese trayecto que ocupamos el tiempo para hablar sobre todo ese nuevo problema a nuestras vidas. Íbamos caminando y en ningún momento alce la vista, mi mente estaba tan confundida que apenas y ponía atención a lo que senpai decía.

**…****No lo crees a si Morinaga? **me decía senpai y al mismo tiempo me detenía para poder observarme.- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no dices nada?**

**¡ah! Senpai lo siento es solo que yo… yo tampoco sé que hacer. En estos momentos me siento muy confundido y preocupado. **

Sin entender muy bien Souichi solo lo veía. Morinaga se dio cuenta de la confusión que estaba provocándole a su senpai y dijo**.- Oh no senpai tranquilo no es nada importante es solo… bueno es que… - **por fin se resigno y hablo por fin.**\- la verdad es que me asuste cuando Fukushima sensei dijo que tu y yo seríamos prácticamente los responsables de todo esto. Y después pensé que en poco tiempo estaría trabajando en un lugar nuevo y que ahí sería toda mi responsabilidad… Senpai por un momento… por un momento yo…**

**-Tú que Morinaga habla de una vez, sabes que me molesta que estés así.-**

_Con una ligera sonrisa y un "le importo" en tu corazón continuas._** Por un momento perdí la confianza en mi…- **al decir eso, el chico más inteligente no pudo más que dejar caer su mirada al piso y esconder su rostro. Se sentía débil en ese momento.

**Acaso eres un idiota? Eh? Bueno no se ni por que pregunto… si ya sabemos que lo eres pero…** el senpai se molesto y exploto**. **

**-¡Lo se senpai, pero es que dude de mis propias capacidades al saber que estaríamos rodeados de los más grandes científicos…!. Senpai a pesar de saber que soy inteligente como me suelen decir en la facultad… aun sigo siendo un alumno. Tuve miedo! Miedo a mi mundo fuera de la universidad cuando por fin entre a trabajar a la Farmacéutica. **

De algún modo senpai no podía molestarse con él, en ese momento se estaba abriendo y debía agradecerlo ya que a veces suele ser un tanto extremo al no decir lo que siente.

**-¡Morinaga yo tampoco sé que hacer! no se qué va a pasar con todas mis responsabilidades. Pero tranquilízate quieres… solo haremos lo necesario para el sorteo y después nos preocupamos sobre lo que tengamos que hacer. **

Mori solo sonrió y y le abrazo, ahí en plena calle camino a su hogar. La oscuridad que comenzaba a invadir esa tarde le fue de ayuda a Morinaga para evitar que su amante se convirtiera en una pantera salvaje al sentirse visto por las personas. Ya tendrían otro día para pensar o más bien una semana dada por su sensei. Ahora lo importante era encontrar esas dos personas que los ayudarían y comenzar a trabajar en ese proyecto.

* * *

**Área administrativa Universidad N, tiempo actual.**

En una de las areas que casi ningún alumno es requerido en esa institucuin una extraña persona aparece y…**-Higurashi podría por favor buscar al profesor Yamagushi y decirle que necesito verlo.- **le daba instrucciones a su secretaria atravez del interfom y la cual la señorita muy amable…-** Si señor … enseguida.**

Mientras eso pasaba nuestro ahora sensei sigue con su día a día en la universidad e impartiendo sus clases y teniendo conflictos con sus nuevos alumnos, esos que desde que comenzaron el semestre no hacían más que hacer preguntas estúpidas sobre cosas que no debían en vez de poner más atención en lo más importante "Estudiar" pensaba Yamagushi.

* * *

Que tal? espero este logrando interesarlos y me lo hagan saber... con un rebiu. Actualmente ya encontré de nuevo ese camino a la idea por la que decidí hacer el fic así que espero esta vez no tardar tanto con el próximo como lo hice con este.

Gracias por leer y nos leyendo en la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

Hooolaa! Chicos/Chicas! Cuanto tiempo ah? Una semana? dos? fue poquito... bueno ya ni se pero si alguien estaba esperando por este capitulo... me disculpo pero aqui esta...

Muchas cositas me hicieron distraerme, bueno busque distraerme porque la vrdd no tenia idea de como seguir con esto... si vieran lo que hice me perdonarian xDDD Unos muñequitos preciosos de Morinaga y Senpai y dos amv de koisuru... y pues ahi se me fue algo de tiempo... Pero ya aqui esta y prometo comenzar con lo que sigue para no distraerme y perder las ganas que encontre para seguiro. Espero les guste! Realmente espero les guste... y sino pues me desaparesco otros 3 meses kukuku

Bueno lean y recordemos que los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga la cual estuvo de cumpleaños ayer... antier...

* * *

Capitulo 9

El tiempo comienza a moverse y si nos detenemos por un pequeño instante, puede dejarnos atrás.

Para Morinaga eso a veces no importaba. El haber tenido un momento tan sutil con su senpai en aquella tarde, en aquella calle y ese abrazo que Souichi no rechazo lo hacía más que feliz. Esos momentos quedaban detenidos en la mente del menor.

En cambio, si el tiempo avanza y no te apresuras, también te puede causar problemas y es ahí donde la realidad de ambos los hace sentir, esa presión del tiempo.

La semana que el profesor Fukushima les había dado de plazo estaba por comenzar y el planear sobre como acomodar sus horarios se convertiría en un martirio.

Era un hermoso sábado. La mañana pintaba para que ese día todo marchara de lo más normal. ¡Exacto! un día más como cualquier otro para ese par; rutinario, cansado y para un oji miel peligroso tal vez.

Ambos chicos dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones y la luz de la mañana fue envolviéndolos y al mismo tiempo visitándolos para darles los buenos días. Morinaga fue el primero en despertar y comenzar a preparar las delicias para ese mañana de sábado. _–Algo fresco, tal vez un jugo y tostadas o solo café… a mi senpai le gusta el café- _pensaba aquel amante de la cocina.

Morinaga a pesar de ser siempre el primero en despertar; aunque realmente no es mucha la diferencia en la que el otro también lo hace; Morinaga simplemente ama el dejarle dormir solo unos minutos más, es un mero deleite el poder espiar a ese hombre mientras duerme.

_– __Tal vez si se diera cuenta de eso… yo estaría en peligro-_ sonrió ligeramente y una pequeña carcajada intento salir de su boca, como siendo cómplice de su propia travesura.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y aquel que dormía ahora se disponía a acompañar al tierno joven en la mesa. Era un buen momento para relajarse y comenzar con todas las energías un día más.

Mientras el desayuno iba desapareciendo. **– senpai ha pensado en todo lo que nos digo el sensei?** \- Comentaba Morinaga deteniendo sus manos y dejando el bocado a un lado. Senpai reacciono igual. Todo aquello era tan repentino.

**-La verdad… es que aun no se qué vamos a hacer… y más tú, que en algunos meses te irás. Eso lo complica todavía más… No crees. Tal vez lo mejor sería… dejar esto a los mayores de la escuela.**

-**Senpai…**

**-¿Qué?-** le miraba como no entiendo la reacción de su aun kohai**.- ¿Acaso tú crees que vas a poder con tus proyectos para tu graduación, los trabajos en el laboratorio conmigo y todavía esto?** El chico solo lo observo y bajo un poco la vista, observando lo que era su desayuno… que por cierto solo estaba picando.

**-Es cierto pero… esta es una buena oportunidad para ti. No quiero que por mis actividades tú pierdas algo como esto, sabes que yo… yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte. No me importa si debo esforzarme y dar aún más de lo mejor de mí. **

Mientras esas palabras eran dichas un tierno color carmín invadía aquella piel, ese rostro se cubría de aquel tono. Como podría ser tan idiota este tipo. Pensaba Souichi

**-No hables tonterías. ¿Que eres…? ¿A caso un genio que lo puede todo? Idiota! **

Sorprendido Morinaga alzo la mirada y ahí estaba completamente sonrojado pero molesto. Tal vez lo dicho realmente era demasiado pero él, pero lo haría si fuera necesario.

**-No senpai, no lo soy. Pero por ti, sabes… yo soportaría cualquier cosa.-**

Rayos apenas ayer dudaba de sus capacidades y hoy quien lo soporta. Refunfuñaba el senpai ante las palabras que aquel frente a él decía.

**Entonces dime ¿Que te gustaría a ti? Ni hemos visto lo que hay en esa carpeta… creo que deberíamos revisarla antes de decidir si lo tomamos o no. ¿Qué te parece?** Sugería el senpai mientras terminaba su desayuno, un último bocado y estaría listo para comenzar con todo aquello de la investigación con Canadá.

Ya un poco más relajados, ambos chicos tomaron asiento en la sala y comenzaron a leer cuidadosamente cada párrafo y pagina. Aquello no era mucho ya que solo sería el primer paso para registrarse y formar parte de las universidades participantes.

**Mire senpai solo debemos mandar un experimento relacionado con el tema para poder entrar al sorteo. **Decía Morinaga mientras leía yodo aquello** No esta tan complicado como pensamos. Solo debemos revisar nuestros trabajos realizados y ya…**

Senpai observaba aquellas hojas, la verdad parecía algo fácil, pero solo era un requisito tal vez después todo cambiaria. Era lo que pasaba por esa mente inquieta de senpai.

Hasta que por fin senpai… ¡**Está bien hagámoslo! Solo espero no arrepentirme después. Y tú… ** señalaba de mal modo a su asistente. **– cuando te pida algo, o te necesite deberás estar ahí y no me importa si estas ocupado. ¿Entendiste? Ya veremos si en verdad lo puedes todo. ** Morinaga lo veía con cierto temor, ya que era posible que la tiranía de su amado fuera lo único que recibiría durante un tiempo muy próximo.

**S..si..siii Senpai ¡Lo hare!** Reía nervioso al ver esa mirada asesina en ese hombre, su tirano.

El tiempo no daba tregua y los días iban pasando. Para esas fechas senpai por fin tenía dos asistentes que milagrosamente no salieron huyendo como lo hacían los demás y que al final terminaron aceptando entrar en ese loco proyecto ya que Souichi casi les obligo alegando que si eran sus asistentes deberían ser capaces de seguir ese ritmo de trabajo.

La fecha límite se cumplió y los chicos fueron llamados nuevamente a una reunión con su profesor. Ya con muchos trabajos adelantados y con un panorama más amplio de lo que sería su ritmo de trabajo si es que ganaban ese concurso los cuatro se dirigieron al cubículo de su sensei.

**-Muchachos pasen, los esperaba. **Todos ahí se acomodaban mientras que** –y díganme, que decidieron hacer. **

**Sensei lo pensamos muy bien y creemos que no perdemos nada intentándolo. Y bueno con respecto a Morinaga el solo…**

Morinaga interrumpe a su senpai para de una manera firme y segura decir.- **Sensei mi tiempo será cada vez menos una vez que tenga que comenzar a preparar mi proyecto para graduarme, así que mientras pueda y en los pocos ratos libres que tenga ayudare… y… **

**No hay por qué preocuparse por eso chico. **Decía el profesor mientras Morinaga daba su mejor argumento. Tanto Morinaga como senpai lo observaron confundidos. Una vez más no entendían, siempre que se trata sobre esa investigación de Canadá aparecía algo más.

**Olvide mencionar algo muy importante Morinaga. **Reía culpable el sensei.

**-Tu proyecto automáticamente pasaría a ser este Morinaga-kun. Ya que es algo oficial de la universidad y te sirve como proyecto para graduarte**. Decía emocionado el viejo sensei mientras que Morí y Souichi no podían creerlo.

Siendo así, todo sería más fácil y podría estar ahí para ayudar sus compañeros en todo lo posible hasta que entrara a trabajar en la Farmacéutica, para lo que aun faltaba mucho tiempo. ¡Exacto! Tiempo. Ese tiempo que si no es bien utilizado causa problemas, pérdidas y confusiones que afectan el tiempo de nuestro presente o futuro.

En esa tarde los ahí reunidos comenzaron a planear cual sería su programa de trabajo y cuál sería la responsabilidad de cada uno. Todo marchaba de maravilla… y no podría ser extraño. Los ahí reunidos eran los mejores en su área en esa facultad y grandes resultados se esperaban de ese equipo de trabajo.

Un mes pasaba y…

**Aahh..! aahh… I..Idiota! **

**Que pasa… se..npai.. , Acaso no lo estas disfrutando?**

Solo esperaban el resultado de todo aquello para comenzar a trabajar, pero eso no evitaba que los amantes se dejaran llevar por la pasión.

Como era de esperarse aquel hombre tan difícil se dejaba caer por completo en aquella cama. Era imposible alejarse de esas manos, tan calientes, tan expertas, tan él.

Como era posible que todo él se redujera a solo sus manos, sus dedos…Si, sus manos y mi cuerpo se comunican tan bien. Mi piel responde ante su tacto.

_Maldito Morinaga_ pensaba el senpai mientras el otro como siempre se divertía torturándolo con palabras en su oído.

**Senpai.. me gustas mucho, senpai!** Decía mientras este buscaba la boca tímida de aquel peli largo. Los besos eran cortos y tranquilos, aquella boca debía confiarse.

**Mo..Mori..** en cada oportunidad senpai solo podía decir el nombre de aquel que capturaba su voluntad. Ahí en la cama senpai aun sigue tan tímido, y Morinaga sobre él, besándolo sin permitirle escapar. El jugueteo de besos solo les permitía calentarse más, y esas manos expertas bajaban de su rostro a su pecho.

**Dios senpai… eres tan…** pensaba Morinaga.- **Ahh! Uhmm! Uhmm! **besos y más besos no dejaban a la mente de Souichi darse cuenta de lo que pasaba pero…

Con un poco de cordura senpai entre abre sus ojos, quiere verlo. Se siente tan bien. _Ese tacto se siente tan bien. Morinaga! Morinaga! Es como una pluma, su mano es tan suave… su simple roce me hace vibrar… Mori! T…To..ocame!_ Pero tu orgullo no te deja ser sincero con ese hombre, y una vez más guardas tan sinceros sentimientos para tu duro corazón.

Aun así Morinaga está seguro que todo lo que él hace es bien recibido y no le importa en ese momento ser el único que exprese todo lo que siente.

Morinaga acaricia con maestría ese cuerpo pálido, en su mente solo está el grabar cada rincón de tan delirante ser. Y claro también desando ser recordado besaba el pecho de su platinado.

¿Cuando fue que ambos quedaron desnudos? ¿En qué momento se desenfrenaba tanto? No lo sabía, pero era imposible detener a ese hombre más joven que él. Solo quedaba el dejarse llevar. Morinaga era adicto a las tetillas del senpai. Eran ese juguete especial que siempre buscaba primero, jugaba con ellas hasta que ambas se tornaban de un color rosáceo y hasta que aquellas mostraban el disfruto de su dueño.

**Aaahh! Mori… ya.. ahaaah de..alas… d..jalas… **senpai solo podía aferrarse a la sabana. Quería apartarlo, alejarlo de él pero no podía. Quería sentirlo y esa queja solo significaba más.

Morinaga alzo la mirada, esa mirada perdida y de psicópata sexual según senpai y se alejo de esas delirantes tetitas de las cuales corrían unas ligeras líneas de saliva. Sin decir palabra Morinaga simplemente siguió su camino hasta llegar al ombligo, las manos de Morinaga tocaban; oh maldición otra vez esas suaves manos… maldición! Tan grandes, tan frágiles tan…; acariciaban esa piel que le respondía dejándole sentir como se perturbaba con cada rose.

**Mira senpai… tu piel… se erizo!** Decía de forma juguetona pero inocente y dibujando una sonrisa… como era posible eso. No sabía pero ese hombre podía ser un depravado sexual y un inocente al mismo tiempo.

**Mmm! Deja..me! Solo te gusta jugar conmigo! **Se quejaba senpai con voz temblorosa.

**Claro senpai me encanta ver cada reacción de tu cuerpo.**

Al decir eso, Morinaga tomo el pene del senpai sorprendiéndolo por completo. _Maldito!_ Pensaba Souichi.

El oji verde comenzó a tomar control sobre aquel miembro, llevando su mano de manera suave y controlando su propio ritmo. El jugueteo comenzaba, ese momento tormentoso de placer y lujuria que gobernaba la mente de Morinaga y de Senpai, **aaahhh!uhmm! uhmmmm ahh ahhaa..! Moo … ** los gemidos eran cada vez más claros, y el joven amante cada ves pedía más de esa voz tan delirante. Quería más, necesitaba más… ese pene pedía ser mamado y eso era lo que haría y sin vacilar lo metió a su boca, mientras que senpai solo se retorciera del placer… Morinaga lo hacía suyo… si, acaso un pene puede ser tomado?… poseído?… claro que sí. Ese miembro tenía dueño y ese era Tetsuhiro. Lo tomo y su lengua se posaba por todo el tronco haciendo vibrar a su amante. Al mismo tiempo tomaba los testículos y jugaba… jugar…, eso era lo que más amaba de ese cuerpo. Apretándolos, tomándolos Suavemente y despacio… hasta que lo sintió… senpai se corría dejándolo sentir el semen en su boca y lo tragaba.

**Uhmm senpai… cof cof esta vez había mucho…** dijo mientras sonreía de manera traviesa.

**Callate! **Se quejaba mientras trataba de controlar su respiración y su cuerpo tembloroso. Morinaga regreso a su altura y lo beso apasionadamente, beso que fue correspondido sin senpai darse cuenta de su atrevimiento y causando con eso el despertar del pene de su Morinaga el cual aun seguía sin correrse. Los besos comenzaron nuevamente y relajando a senpai para lo que Morinaga tenía planeado. Una vez entrados en el momento senpai se dio cuenta de esos dedos que buscaban llegar a su entrada y buscar aquel punto que; si antes se había vuelto loco ahora con esto se perdería por completo; Morinaga lo encontró y los jadeos y gemidos de Souichi no se hacían esperar. Con movimientos lentos torturaba hábilmente al Tatsumi y con cada roce su cuerpo pedía más pero eso nunca…. Souichi jamás pediría más, nunca diría que lo necesita dentro de él. Solo rogaba porque aquel maldito pervertido lo hiciera rápido.

**Aquí senpai, ¿te gusta? **

**Uhmm aaah! Uhmm!**

Sin decir palabra pero diciéndolo todo… sin mostrar ninguna queja… senpai busca el tomar el cuerpo de Morinaga… busca su abrazo… busca su calor y busca el ser penetrado de una vez por Tetsuhiro. El muchacho entendió y sacaba sus dedos mientras se colocaba entre las piernas de senpai y acamando su pene para entrar en ese agujero que pedía ser poseído. Poco a poco Morinaga entraba y al sentir lo estrecho de aquel lugar se detiene… busca la aprobación de senpai para moverse pero eso es pedirle mucho a aquel tirano por lo que como siempre es su cuerpo el que responde a su pregunta al comenzar a intentar mover su cadera

Senpai se mueve involuntariamente, sus caderas buscar hacer reaccionar al otro y asi sucede. Morinaga comienza con las envestidas lentamente y buscando llegar al fondo. Mientras que senpai está ahí aferrado a él gimiendo y endulzando el oído de su todavía kohai.

**Souichi! Souichi aaahh! Aahh! **Morinaga esta perdiéndose, ahora el también sufre y la lujuria y la calentura lo invaden haciendo sus movimientos más intensos y más rápidos. Su momento se acerca, los dos lo saben, los dos están en el borde del abismo del placer que por segundos los hace caer al vacío y no sentir nada más que a ellos mismo fusionándose en un solo ser.

La ultima muestra de tanto placer es un grito ahogado y gemidos por parte de ambos y el semen que corre entre sus cuerpos.

**Senpai ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!** Buscas su rostro pero… otra vez… y sonries complice… **otra vez te has desmayado por el orgasmo. Le das un beso en la frente y buscas el descanso por esa noche acomodándote y buscando la protección del que duerme junto a ti… abrazándolo… amándolo… ahora diciéndole lo mucho que lo amas y lo protegerás de lo que sea. **

**Y una vez más pero sin ser consciente, senpai recibía de aquellos mismos brazos ya no era la lujuria vivida antes.. sino que ahora, era el amor eterno que vive dentro del joven que vive y vivirá para el siempre.**

Mientras que el tiempo no se detiene la vida de nuestros amantes seguía, pero se mantenía… ¿Cuánto tiempo más? ¿Cuántas horas más? Si hoy es igual que ayer… ¿Por qué no decir y aclarar lo que somos tu y yo? Eso es lo que inquieta a uno de los dos hombres.

La fecha para saber si eran elegidos o no se acercaba y por fin sabrían lo que pasaría con su vida a partir de ahí.

Idas y venidas de la universidad al apartamento… viajes a Hamatsu para confirmar su solicitud como futuro miembro de esa compañía. Por fin el día llego!

En la cafetería senpai junto a sus ahora nuevos ayudantes se disponía a tomar el desayuno. Esto no era muy agradable para el pero tener tantas responsabilidades lo obligaban a convivir con esos dos.

**Debimos comprar algo sencillo y volver… acaso creen que tenemos tiempo para sentarnos y comer? **Renegaba el senpai.

**Tatsumi senpai no sea así, debe procurarse y comer adecuadamente. Recuerde que prometimos a Morinaga que lo vigilaríamos para que no se mal pasara. **Decía Mika mientras comía su desayuno tranquilamente**.**

**Tsk ese idiota! Como si no pudiera cuidar de mi mismo…**

Era cierto que mika y takadoro podían tratar a senpai pero también debían tener cuidado ya que podría salir su tiranica personalidad en cualquier momento.

**Por cierto senpai, ¿Cuando nos dirá el profesor el resultado de la investigación de Canadá? **

**Al parecer es hoy en la tarde… tal vez se nos informe mañana. **Decía mientras comía.

Mika lo observaba comer y pensaba. Hay _senpai, realmente comes mucho. _Sonriendo para sí misma escucho.

**Quiero que estén preparados. Porque si salimos favorecidos el trabajo comenzaría enseguida así que traten de sacar todo el trabajo que puedan hoy. **A lo que ambos…

**Si senpai!**

Mientras eso ocurría en la universidad.

En hamatsu todo estaba listo para cuando Morinaga terminara la escuela y comenzara inmediatamente. Solo faltaban unas cuantas entrevistas más y todo ese trámite terminaría.

La compañía ya estaba enterada sobre el proyecto de Canadá por lo que le permitieron un par de meses después de su graduación para poder trabajar en él y de cierta forma verse favorecidas al tener a uno de sus investigadores trabajando en algo tan importante como eso.

El viaje de regreso fue normal y Morinaga se encontraba por fin en casa.

La puerta se escucho abrirse. Sabía quien era…

**Estoy en casa!** Decía muy alegre por al fin estar ahí… en su hogar con la persona que ama.

**Bienvenido! **Decía senpai mientras seguía sentado en el sillón.

Morinaga acomodaba sus cosas y buscaba estar más cómodo ya que su ropa era muy formal para él y mientras des arreglaba la corbata se acerca a su oji miel buscando…

**O..oye! **decía senpai sorprendido.

**¿Que pasa senpai? Solo quiero mi beso de bienvenida. **Sonría coqueto y amenazador, según Souichi.

**No empieces… acabas de llegar y ya estás en celo… **

A lo que el de mirada de color esmeralda solo respondió.** Cuando estoy a tu lado, siempre estoy así… Senpai! **Diciendo eso ultimo esos dos se dejaron lleva una vez más.

Una vez más la misma entrega… el mismo recibimiento y los mismo pensamientos y sentimientos.

Al día siguente a primera hora del día, todo el equipo fue llamado por su sensei para darles los detalles del concurso. No sabían que sentir, no sabían que será de ellos si ganaban… así que… que esperar.

Por fin en la oficina de su profesor todos estaban con sus rostros sorprendidos y totalmente mudos. **Así es muchachos. Nos han elegido para formar parte del grupo de investigadores para el proyecto de Canadá. **Les repetía el profesor la tan buena noticia. Pero ellos parecían no captar aun aquello. **Que les pasa? Porque esas caras? Es lo que esperábamos… ¿Recuerdan?**

Realmente todos esperaban conocer el resultado de todo aquello. Es más, hasta los asistentes que no tenían aun conocimiento sobre los proyectos enviados a la convocatoria; ya que solo fue un mero requisito para saber las habilidades y conocimientos de los que serian los encargados; y creían que al tratarse de Tatsumi senpai se trataría de algo realmente sorprendente.

Y ahí estaba su respuesta. Justo en ese momento ambos estudiantes comprendieron el nivel de trabajo en el cual se involucrarían al estar trabajando con el Tatsumi y Morinaga el cual realmente no conocían muy bien pero sabían que había sido ayudante del tirano por muchos años así que debía ser igual de increíble que el senpai.

**No..no .. no lo puedo creer … lo logramos … Senpai! **Morinaga busco a su senpai muy emocionado quería abrazarlo, besarlo… era lo que tanto habían estado esperando. Y por fin estaba ahí, era el momento de conocer hacia donde los llevaría todo eso.

Por otro lado senpai no mostro ninguna reacción aunque internamente estaba orgulloso de su trabajo.** – Claro profesor… lo escuche perfectamente y no dudo que seamos los mejores de todo Japón. **Ahí estaba esa aura de seguridad del Tatsumi cuando se trataba de sus investigaciones.

La alegría domino por unos minutos y por fin el sensei les hacía saber que en un par de días tendrían una reunión con sus colegas canadienses, los cuales viajarían hasta Nagoya para conocerlos y comenzar a trabajar lo más rápido posible.

El tiempo no se detendría y todos buscaron terminar sus respectivas obligaciones para estar cien por ciento metidos en la nueva aventura. Morinaga por fin se había graduado por lo que tuvo el tiempo para avanzar investigaciones con senpai y ayudar en el laboratorio.

La famosa cita con los canadienses por alguna razón se había atrasado así que el tiempo esta vez les favorecía a los chicos. Y justo ese tiempo también fue de gran utilidad para que Mika y Takadoro pudieran conocer la forma de trabajo de senpai y Morinaga.

::::-::::

Universidad actual!

**Disculpe, estará por aquí Yamagushi sensei?** Asomaba la cabeza tímidamente uno de los estudiantes en el área de profesores. Aquella señorita Higurashi le había pedido el favor de buscarlo y hacerle llegar su recado.

**Oh muchacho me espantas pareces un fantasma jajaja** una extraña mujer de apariencia joven lo hacía sentirse un poco incomodo, la verdad que estar en ese lugar era intimidante para un alumno.

**Lo siento, busco al profesor Yamagushi… lo buscan en la administración. **

**Vaya ¿Que abra hecho? Mmm ** tal parecía que esa mujer lo conocía o solo buscaba saber el motivo por el cual se le solicitaba su presciencia en la dirección.

**Oi Yamagushi! Yamagushi parece que van a despedirte… aquí hay alguien buscándote para que vayas a la administración. **

**Ah? **se asombro el joven encargado de buscarlo. **Oh no.. Espere eso no… **intento callarla pero esa mujer era muy difícil de tratar.

**Qué? **Se escucho una voz perdida entre tantos cubículos

**¡Que te han despedido! Seguramente esos pobres alumnos tuyos se han quejado de tu manera tan malvada y cruel de tratarlos. **Decía la mujer tratando de sonar preocupada y comprensiva en favor de los chicos que en esa universidad estudian.

Mientras tanto una vocecita… **disculpe usted es Yamagushi sensei?**

**Si dime… esta mujer no es nada confiable como para darle recados. **

**Lo mandan llamar de administración, la señorita Higurashi lo busca y pide que acuda lo más pronto posible.**

**Gracias, en cuanto esté libre ire! **Y por fin el pobre chico pudo salir de ese lugar.

**Y** **tú…** dijo señalando a la mujer. ** No tendrás tan buena suerte como para que sea eso que tanto balbuceas.**

La tarde iba cayendo y con esta la hora para que aquel sensei que fue solicitado acudiera a la cita con aquella mujer que mando por el. Los pasillos se volvían más tranquilos a medida que el tiempo iba pasando, alumnos terminado sus clases y maestros terminando sus jornadas. Para esas horas era normal que solo directivos y uno que otro profesor permaneciera en la universidad.

**Disculpe recibí un mensaje… y me pidieron venir**. Decía Yamagushi acercándose al escritorio de la secretaria la cual lo observo y enseguida informo a su superior…

**El profesor Yamagushi está aquí. **

Al no recibir respuesta de aquella mujer pero el haber sido anunciado lo intimido un poco. Y solo escucho…

**Pase por favor, lo están esperando. **

Yamagushi no sabía que esperar ver al otro lado de esa puerta. La verdad es que desde que fue contratado en ese lugar nunca habían solicitado su presencia… al menos aquella vez donde se le pedía por todas las formas el decir todo sobre el trabajo perdido de aquel equipo de 5 personas al cual perteneció, y que por alguna razón aparecía y se hacía notar después de tanto tiempo.

En aquella oficina se encontraba uno de los directivos encargado de los programas de estudio y de los trabajos que llegaban a esta universidad. También era encargado de los intercambios en el extranjero. Ese hombre era toda una figura de autoridad en ese lugar.

Parecía una persona amable pero con una presencia que a cualquiera intimidaría.

**Pase por favor! Tome asiento!** Le decía aquel hombre.

Yamagushi solo obedecía a las palabras de ese señor. Tomo asiento y al no saber el por qué de su presencia ahí dejo que ese hombre hablara.

**A pasado tiempo Yamagushi-kun… 3 años? **Decía el hombre.

Dudoso… **si, creo que si…**

**Bueno te preguntaras el por qué te he mandado llamar… cierto?**

**La verdad si , esto ha sido muy repentino… tal vez alguna queja de mi trabajo. **Decía Yamagushi**.**

**Oh no nada de eso.. Puedes estar tranquilo. **Sonreía pero… porque esa seriedad en su rostro… que será eso que necesita de mi, pensaba el joven maestro.

**He escuchado que ha aparecido nuestro mayor tesoro perdido yamagushi… y después de tanto tiempo me gustaría poder verlo…**

Yamagushi se sorprendió. Realmente nunca pensó que aquello llegaría a oídos de los altos mandos de la universidad y mucho menos que pidieran verlo después de tanto tiempo. La verdad era que por el poco tiempo que se le dedico solo el equipo sabía lo que estaban trabajando y no habían si quiera dado un primer informe a Fukushima sensei. Ese reporte perdido era un libro de solo notas… pero por quienes lo realizaron era más detallado de lo normal, lo que a los ignorantes del tema lo veían como un articulo.

**Bu…bueno si es verdad… un grupo de mis estudiantes de primero lo encontraron…en la biblioteca. Yo.. yo no entiendo porque… porque estaba ahí…**

El que una persona como aquella se interesara en algo como eso, tenía que significar algo. Pero que?

**Profesor Rei… en verdad eso apareció pero sigue mostrando lo mismo que sabíamos Mika y yo…** en ese momento es interrumpido.

**Esta diciéndome… que ustedes como asistentes de esos dos buenos para nada, no son capaces de seguir el proyecto si se los pidiera? **Ese hombre con una personalidad que impone mostraba en su rostro confusión y decepción. Ya que él pensaba que ese muchacho frente al él tendría la capacidad suficiente para y la seguridad para tomar un reto como ese.

Después de tanto tiempo era difícil el hacer menos la capacidad de aquellos dos, se movían muy bien y manejaban sus tiempos en la investigación de maravilla. También sabia que lo poco que llevaban era bien visto por los canadienses, pero… era acaso tan brillante su dedicación que solo ellos eran capaces de continuar con esto? ¿acaso ya era tiempo de hacerlos volver? Y para este hombre el solicitar algo asi no era algo tan complicado si se lo proponía.

Mientras el profesor Rei analizaba su situación… yamagushi… ** sé que no es excusa pero… solo hacíamos lo que se nos pedía, y así trabajábamos muy bien. Nuestro ritmo era muy rápido y eficiente. Nosotros como asistentes confiábamos en ellos y aprendíamos mucho… éramos… fue nuestra primera experiencia como asistentes… fue nuestro primer proyecto… ** decía yamagushi no muy contento con aquello que aparte de que no fue culpa suyo, se podría decir que no respondieron como buenos asistentes al no prestar mas atención a lo que hacían sus superiores.

**Tranquilo comprendo lo que dices. Se perfectamente como termino todo eso. **dijo por ultimo el sensei y relajándose y acomodase en su silla…

**Cuando puedas, por favor quiero ver ese informe. Puedes irte… es todo. **

**Y de esa manera tan extraña termina el dia . un dia realmente raro… era como si algo en el ambiente tratara de recordarle todo aquello. Tal pareciera que el pasado dejase de serlo, y como si solo hubiera estado pausada una parte de su vida. Y que justo ese día por alguna extraña razón amenazaba con volver. **

* * *

Y bueno que tal? le seguimos o me dedico a hacer más videos y muñecos?

Interesados digo si quieren mi Facebook Carla Neko pink , y si quieren ver mis videos... mi canal sakuralagatitarosa1 para quien quiera dar una miradilla.

Bye! Bye! Hasta... no digo cuando pero esperemos sea pronto.


	10. Capitulo 10

Esta es la cuarta parte del diario muchachos, muchachas... tomen estas cosas como spoilers de la historia. A mi me sirven de guia asi que a ver que pasa con el proximo capitulo. De vrdd espero que les este gustando... porque ya tengo mi cajita de chicles para cambiar de profesión xDDDD ok no pero tal vez si.

* * *

Cuarta parte del diario

Como quisiera ser capaz de arrancar paginas de mi vida así como las arranco tan fácil en este diario. Sería tan fácil el cegarme a lo vivido así como destrozo paginas de una miserable libreta, pero me es imposible y entre más trato de olvidar, más soy capaz de recordarte.

Es imposible salir a la calle y ver en casi todo algo que me recuerda a ti, a pesar de que el lugar es diferente… las personas no son las mismas… la verdad es que a veces creo que lo único que realmente se alejo de todo fue mi cuerpo.

Mi mente a un sigue aferrada a ese tiempo en el que tu y yo éramos o intentábamos ser una sola persona… pero realmente solo era yo… duele pensar que solo era yo… que tu ya no estabas ahí… o tal vez sí, pero el tiempo nos gano y las malas acciones actuaron antes que nuestros corazones.

Últimamente he logrado ver el sol del nuevo día con un brillo de esperanza, esa esperanza que aun guardo al pensar en ti… es tonto lo sé pero… sigues siendo ese motor que me impulsa y me dice, ¡Sigue adelante! pero también es el mismo que en muchas ocasiones me derrumba… que me arrebata las ganas de continuar y me dejo absorber por la oscuridad.

Esa oscuridad que cubre mi alma y corazón… esa oscuridad que nadie puede ver pero que de alguna manera saben que esta, que existe y que me tortura.

Los de mi alrededor preguntan muchas veces por lo que me tortura pero el tiempo es tan cruel que no me deja recordar… me confundo… ¿Porque es que aun sigo perdido?… ¿Quien me dejo así…?

¡ Ah, si! la culpa es mía… la culpa … pero por qué no puedo superarlo…

Yo sufro por algo… si, es por él, por ese ser que tanto amo y que amare por siempre pero… y ¿su rostro? porque no soy capaz de recordar su rostro en días de sol… no, no, no ,no…

Caigo de nuevo, no quiero ser libre, no quiero salir de este agujero… mi alma debe estar condenada para siempre… debe estar dispuesta solo para ti… aunque ya no pueda verte… aunque no sepa nada de ti…

¿Acaso este soy yo…?

¡¿Eh?!... así que no es tu rostro lo que no recuerdo… es mi propia escancia la que me hacia ser quien soy… lo que tu amabas…se me hace están fácil decir que el culpable eres tu…

¡Tu maldita sea…! tu que tan fácil dejabas salir las palabras de mi corazón… que tan fácil me confundías… que al final no supimos que éramos ni tu, ni yo…

Una vez más la gente, esos curiosos nuevamente preguntan por mi pasado…

Yo no tengo pasado… ya que es mi presente… y no tengo un futuro ya que se quedo en mis pobres intenciones de vivirlo contigo…

Es egoísta lo sé pero, tal vez lo habríamos logrado…

No… pero… tu me lo dejabas ver en cada caricia que recibía de ti… tu también lo sentías lo sé… y entonces por qué… en qué momento fallo, en qué momento todo desapareció...

¿Que es esto que me envuelve…?

A si,… es esa oscuridad tan conocida para mí. Me pregunto si tu también convives con ella… lo más seguro que no… eres tan practico que tal vez no te es útil y la dejaste perdida en algún lugar… eres tan fuerte aunque pensabas que no saldrías de algo como esto…

Sabes yo no sé quien soy… el tiempo me muestra una imagen en el espejo que no conozco…

¿Cómo? No, esas personas no saben quién soy pero tratan con mi reflejo, ese que solo surge para seguir viviendo el día a día… porque yo aun sigo ahí en el abismo de mi soledad y de la cual no deseo salir… aunque espero que tu lo hallas logrado…

Quiero verte…

Una vez más recuerdo tu dulce mirada… Ah! tus bellos ojos decían tanto… pero esa tierna imagen es borrada por el dolor… odio… traición…

¿Traición? ¿Acaso yo te falle…?

Ah! siempre es así… siempre fue así… mis malas decisiones, mis malas conclusiones nos han llevado a estar así.

Quiero seguir sintiéndote, no quiero olvidar, pero el tiempo es tan cruel que por momentos me hace olvidarte pero sigo en ese mismo fondo, en el que sigo perdido por tratar de encontrarte.

¿Si me vieras ahora que harías? Si vieras lo que soy… ¿Aun me amarías?

La que me habla de ti es mi piel… tan solo ella es capaz de traerme sensaciones de aquellos días de felicidad pero, ¿por que ahora me pides algo que sabes que no tendrás…?

Te has dejado tocar pero sabes muy bien que no es lo mismo, nunca será lo mismo, así que ¿por que lo haces?… ¿porque me ignoras?

Yo decidí dejar de sentir… decidí dejar de creer… y solo vivir para llegar a encontrar un fin para todo…

Tú eras tan fuerte que no debes pensar así, claro que no… ¿pero merezco el verte aunque sea una vez más? No!… sé que es pedirle mucho a la vida , es egoísta de mi parte el tratar de regresarte a aquellos días de dolor…

Si tan solo pudiera arrancar ese día así como lo hare con algunas páginas de esta libreta…

¿Porque si prometí dejar de creer…? ¿porque si prometí dejar de sentir…?

¿Porque me duele tanto el seguir aferrándome a tu recuerdo?, aun te siento pero duele… duele tanto…

Si yo aun te amo ¿porque ya no puedo más?… ya no sé cómo seguir…

Nadie está ahí cuando alzo mi mano, nadie la toma, nadie me ve… nadie…

La gente se pregunta qué es lo que guardo, pero aun así aunque me este ahogando con mi soledad aunque necesite de una mano… yo solo esperare a la tuya… aunque eso sea algo que no sucederá jamás.

Me gustaría saber si a ti también te duele mi amor…

* * *

Nos vemos... espero yo que muy pronto. De vrdd si no les esta gustando diganlo, y si les gusta pues... pues... xD creo que mejor escribere cosas de Barnie y dora la exploradora...

Hasta la proxima!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! Cuanto tiempo xD

La vrdd queria hacer este cap un poco más largo pero como ya quiero entrar en el drama no pude continuar

asi que decidi dejarlo asi y porque no se si alguien realmente alguien este esperando esto.

Digamos que entre en un conflicto interno de seguirlo o no y pues me di otra oportunidada ver que pasa.

Lo olvidaba! Escribi un oneshot de esta misma pareja para despejar mi mente... Lo leyeron? espero que si esta bonito...

Y ahora si. Recordando que los personajes pertencen a Hinako Takanaga, Lean y disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 11 **

Sala de conferencias Universidad N

**-Es así como esperamos resolver los problemas que afectan tanto al área agrícola de Japón como de otros países. Con nuestra ayuda podremos mejorar los productos utilizados en el uso de la siembra evitando daños al suelo y reduciendo el uso de químicos que dañen al ser humano y al mismo tiempo que no sean agresivos con los cultivos.- **

Aquella junta pospuesta con los canadienses por fin se llegaba, y ahí estaba un pequeño grupo que representaba a todo ese gran proyecto. Claro los principales responsables los Doctores en Ciencias William Smith, Dr. Paul Walter y Susan Philips.

Todos los ahí presentes presenciaban una exposición sobre todo lo realizado hasta ese momento demostrando lo importante pero sobre todo lo valiosa que ha sido la participación de todos aquellos profesionales que de diferentes Universidades colaborarían con ellos en un futuro.

**-Lo que buscamos es encontrar una solución universal para el control de plagas que resultan ser las más dañinas y que muchas regiones comparten. Otro punto importante es encontrar la manera de que la tierra en lugares donde no se da de manera favorable la producción de alguna semilla… se logre encontrar la manera de volverlas prosperas y logren producir algún tipo de semilla en el futuro.-**

Los cinco integrantes del grupo Japonés, el Profesor Fukushima, Morinaga, Tatsumi y sus dos asistentes; escuchaban con asombro el alcance que todo aquello esperaba lograr y que con esfuerzo y trabajo duro por parte de todos se lograría.

Los chicos tomaban notas y hacían las preguntas que creían convenientes logrando con ello comprender que su trabajo beneficiaria en muchos aspectos no solo la agricultora, sino que también a la población consumidora.

**-Debemos recordar que como científicos tenemos un compromiso social. Nos debemos a todos aquellos que requieran de nuestros conocimientos. Somos aquellos que facilitaremos el trabajo de muchas personas-** continuaba hablando el expositor.

**-Por lo que no debemos olvidar los valores adquirimos y que ante todo debemos conservar…- **enfatizaba aquella persona.

**Recuerden que un investigador** **debe unir esfuerzos con otras instituciones para utilizar de manera eficiente los recursos, conocimientos y habilidades. También debe ser objetivo, creativo, integro.**

**Y lo más importante respetar y valorar la contribución de todo el equipo de trabajo haciendo los meritos de uno en el de todo el grupo de trabajo y por ultimo recordar el compromiso que se adquiere con la institución y con la sociedad- **Estas palabras serian algo que nuestros científicos tendrían que recordar en un momento futuro.

Aquella conferencia terminaba con grandes expectativas de parte de todos los involucrados. Y después de aquello todos convivieron juntos por algunos días, nuestros científicos sorprendían a los canadienses con sus magníficos trabajos y resultados.

De esa manera la presentación terminaba y un Morinaga tenía la Mirada puesta en su senpai. Era la primera vez que lo veía relacionarse así y más fue su asombro al verlo dominar un idioma que lo hacía verse aun más inteligente.

La noche llegaba para darle fin a un día más de trabajo, y los chicos del laboratorio se disponían a dejar todo limpio como de costumbre antes de marcharse.

-**Senpai estoy muy emocionado con todo lo que nos enseñaron, por lo que ahora pondré más empeño y esfuerzo a mi trabajo**-. Decía Morinaga mientras acomodaba todo lo usado ese día.

**-Si, tienes razón. El tener un objetivo así me hace querer dar todo para que el resultado sea lo más favorable.- **

De esta manera el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir, y todo marchaba de maravilla, iban paso a paso y claro alguna que otra duda surgía pero no era algo tan complicado como para no saber qué hacer.

Los primeros pasos estaban completos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tal vez desde aquellas clases en las que se realizan trabajo de campo Morinaga, Souichi y sus dos asistentes tuvieron que acudir a aquellos lugares los cuales tomarían como muestra para sus investigaciones. Realizado ese paso, elaboraron todo un plan y un programa los cuales seguirían al pie de la letra… Nada podría salir mal, al menos que la naturaleza decidiera no cooperar.

Pasado ya dos meses aquellos chicos realmente se esforzaban y en Canadá los informes eran bien recibidos, mientras que en el laboratorio había muy pocos errores.

Pero esa tranquilidad no significaba que en su privacidad todo marchara igual, en esos dos meses Morinaga y senpai pocas veces habrían tenido ese tiempo para ellos… ese poco tiempo dedicado para ellos, para su vida como "pareja" si es que eso eran.

Los días eran muy largos y las noches muy cortas, siempre que llegaban a su departamento a pesar de sentir ese deseo de estar juntos, esa necesidad de compartirse el uno con el otro… había algo más que les ganaba y que sus cuerpos cansados no podían evitar, sus camas si los llamaban pero el cansancio era el vencedor cada noche y cada quien caía profundamente dormido.

**-Morinaga ve a dormir a tu cuarto.-** decía el senpai al ver a su compañero intentando ver tv, pero lo que realmente hacia era dormir.

**-Anda idiota muévete! –** se acercaba a la sala para que aquel que dormía lo escuchara. Y al llegar al pie del sofá senpai simplemente no se atrevía a moverlo pero también, sino lo hacía, lo más seguro es que se enfermaría y no había tiempo para eso.

Senpai lo observaba dormir…

_\- Hace tanto tiempo que no dormimos juntos-_ piensa el senpai.

Para este tiempo el inquieto corazón de senpai es capaz de aceptar el cariño que le demuestra su compañero de cuarto. Y es bien sabido que, cuando dejamos de recibir lo acostumbrado… nuestro cuerpo es cuando más pide aquello que se nos es negado.

En ese sentido senpai se dio cuenta de la falta que le hacia el sentirse acorralado por Morinaga cada que este desea sesear sus instintos con el cuerpo de senpai. Souichi se daba cuenta de lo extraño que eso era… ¿pero como era posible que el extrañara tanto el sentirse invadido por ese sujeto?.

Sin más senpai tocaba su rostro… un rostro tan gentil, tan puro; aunque sea raro admitirlo Morinaga transmite pureza a pesar de poseer también un lado muy oscuro, pervertido. Y sin saber de dónde, ni como… la mano se Souichi acaricia con gentileza el rostro de Morinaga, paseando sus delgados dedos por el ancho de su frente despejándola de esos rebeldes flecos del peli azul. **–Su cabello es tan suave…- **

**-Uhmm…-** se mueve un poco al sentir ese tacto.

**-Oye Morinaga… vamos! Ve a tu habitación.-** no quieres, pero es mejor que vaya a dormir. Ya tendrás otro día para verlo dormir. Otro día más a solas con un Morinaga que duerme y tú… un cobarde que aun no se atreve a hablar y decir lo que siente.

**-Se…senpai! ¿Que hora es?-** pregunta aun adormilado.

**\- Tarde! Asi que ya vete a dormir o te dejare aquí.-**

Ante esas palabras Morinaga se estira un poco tallando su rostro tratando de espantar un poco la somnolencia que carga.

**-Ya,ya… ahora me duermo.- **

**-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana.-**

**-ah sí hasta mañana senpai.-** viéndolo partir no te queda más que hacer lo mismo.

Durante esos dos meses las cosas habían resultado así, era difícil para Morinaga el controlarse y aun más estando todo el día en el laboratorio.

**-Morinaga de…! Oye… detent..e! Que te pasa? **

Una vez más Morinaga no logra contener su deseo por senpai. **– senpai lo extraño, no lo hemos hecho en dos meses… **

**-idiota pero porque te descontrolas aquí, ¿Que no te das cuenta dónde estamos? –** decía el senpai al tiempo que trataba de quitárselo de encima.

**-¡pero senpai! Ya es muy tarde, a esta hora ya no hay nadie en la universidad -** se justificaba mientras apresaba a Souichi junto a los casilleros.

**-mo…mo.. no…-** Morinaga unía sus labios a los de su pelo largo, esos labios de los cuales había estado privado y de aquella boca tan exquisita.

A cómo iban las cosas todo parecía que…

**-senpai, ¿dígame que no lo desea igual que yo?** Decía mientras que por instantes separaban sus labios. Y era cierto, Souichi ya no podía decir NO ante tales invitaciones pero…

**-idiota! No…-** empujaba tratando de liberarse. **\- Aquí no…- **

**-pero senpai, si no es aquí, tampoco podría ser en nuestra casa…-** decía Morinaga.

Su rostro a pesar de demostrar placer, también manifestaba insatisfacción, ansiedad… y sin medir sus acciones, Morinaga intensifico esa pasión en sus besos, algo que senpai muy pero muy poco sería capaz de rechazar.

Era verdad, a esa hora no había nadie, pero también debía recordar que ese lugar no era para hacer esas cosas… pero ¿Que hacer? ¿Como decir que no a algo que también se deseaba? y una vez más esta lucha era ganada por Morinaga.

Se besaban, Morinaga delineaba el esbelto cuerpo de su amante, y el peli largo solo podía tensarse y con sus manos empuñadas en el pecho de Morinaga solo lograba mantener su distancia.

**-Uhmmm… senpai me vueles loco!-** el calor de sus cuerpos nublo cualquier idea, inquietud o miedo que su cerebro pudiera sentir.

Los besos ya no eran suficientes, tenía que poseerlo…Senpai solo lo dejaba ser, aunque también lo disfrutaba pero es algo que no diría.

**\- Ahhh…ahhh… Morinaga.-** el oji verde sabía que era momento de encender ese cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Comenzaba a besar su cuello, Morinaga se abría paso entre ese sedoso cabello que cubría uno de los puntos más sensibles en ese hombre.

Beso a beso dejando chupetes bajaba y con gran habilidad se deshacía de los botones de esa camisa que se atrevía a privarlo de poseer ese hermoso ser, con esa enemiga vencida al fin podía ver aquello que tanto deseaba. Besando y bajando por ese ancho pecho Morinaga llegaba a las tetillas de su amante, de su senpai.

Con su dedo Morinaga jugueteaba con ellas alrededor de la areola, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba sobre sus pantalones una de sus nalgas… senpai solo podía contenerse, solo podía esperar por ese ansiado momento.

De su boca salían pequeños sonidos, quejiditos**. – Mori… no-**

**-uhmmm… ¿no que… senpai? –** decía Morinaga mientras liberaba una de esas tetillas la cual tenía presa en su boca.

_-¡Rayos Morinaga!_ pensaba senpai. Mientras que algo lo hizo dejar de sentir aquello cuando se sintió como era llevado hacia una de las mesas en ese lugar. Afortunadamente estaba libre de material ya que estaban a punto de irse antes de todo eso.

**-¿Que haces? Mori…naga! **

**-Senpai te amo!-** En ese momento todo tuvo sentido.

Morinaga separo las piernas de senpai con una de sus rodillas, causando que en ese instante el senpai se diera cuenta del sentir del peli azul en ese momento. Al sentir aquello Souichi se dio cuenta de lo que vendría.

Aquella virilidad en su punto máximo aprisionada en los pantalones del peli azul, y liberarla era algo que si o si debía pasar ya que la de él mismo estaba en las mismas.

Al frotarse ambos miembros el oji miel solo pude confirmar lo que ya había sentido… ambos estaban duros y sin protestar ambos se dejaron llevar.

Morinaga lo recostaba en esa fría mesa de laboratorio… **-ah!... esta fría!-** decía Souichi ya sin pensar, solo sentía y ahora mismo solo quería ser poseído por el joven de ojos verdes.

Ambos se despojaban de sus ropas ya nada les impedía el poder darse caricias e involuntariamente el senpai se aferraba a los brazos de su amante y se dejaba ser.

Los besos seguían protagonizando tan candente momento hasta que senpai dio un pequeño brinco al sentir que su pene estaba siendo sujetado por las manos de Morinaga. Es increíble pero… el miembro de senpai es capaz de reaccionar ante ese tacto, esa calidez de esas manos… si, esa mano que es la única que tiene permitido el tocarlo… reconociendo asi una vez más a su dueño.

**-Souichi… ¡Mira como estas! ¿Acaso no lo has hecho tu solo?-** de ese miembro ya comenzaba a notarse el pre semen y no duraría mucho, Souichi sentía como era tocado, como la mano de Mori trabajaba en su falo subiendo y bajando habilidosamente.

Morinaga disfrutaba de los gemidos que su senpai le regalaba hasta que algo lo hizo tensarse aun más… y es que Morinaga ¿Pretendía jugar todavía más con su cuerpo?

**-Ahhh….ahhh… Mori…Morina…ga!** Decía el senpai con poca voz. – **Yo… y..ya.. noooo…uhmmm-**

Morinaga ahora jugueteaba colocando el pene de su senpai en su boca evitando lastimarlo haciendo movimientos de adentro hacia afuera, este lo chupaba de arriba abajo… mamándolo, besándolo, y capturando la punta del miembro de su amante en su boca, logrando así descontrolar por completo a Souichi logrando de esa manera que el peli largo se corriera y una vez más terminando en la boca de su fiel perro amante.

El oji miel trataba de recuperarse al controlar un poco su respiración, pero más tardo en eso que Morinaga en comenzar con sus artimañas al voltearlo y comenzar a jugar con la entrada de aquel que aun no recuperaba su conciencia del todo.

Senpai solo lograba mantenerse apoyando, sus manos sobre aquella mesa y descansando su torso sobre la misma dejándole totalmente expuesto su trasero a su amante. Algo que Morinaga aprovecharía muy bien.

Dos dedos estaban buscando el punto sensible de senpai, lugar que Morinaga conocía perfectamente por lo que no habría que buscar tanto, y ahí estaba… senpai solo lograba sentirse débil ante tal hallazgo.

Morinaga ahora con esos dos dedos preparaba todo para la hora en que su ya excitado y duro miembro entrara e invadiera una vez más lo más íntimo del peli largo.

**-Morina…ga… ya… ya… nagaaaa ahhh….- **

**-¿Dime senpai lo quieres?-**

**-mmm.. mmm… uhmmm… -** senpai con una mano buscaba algo a la altura de sus nalgas**…- ya… ya… Mori…-**

Sabias que no lo diría así que posicionándote entre sus piernas y haciendo presión en su entrada por fin penetras ese lugar.

**Aaaahhhhh…!** \- Un gemido sale de la boca de senpai mientras que poco a poco vas introduciéndote hasta sentirte completamente dentro. Al parecer a tu senpai le incomoda de modo que esperas a que se relaje. Besas su espalda para lograr tal cometido, acaricias sus caderas, glúteos y buscas sus labios dando un beso apasionado la lengua de uno busca la del otro logrando aquel baile sensual que solo ellas saben, esos movimientos que solo sus bocas son capaces de describir lo mucho que no son capaces de decirse… al menos una de esas bocas aun no es sincera al hablar.

En ese momento sientes un ligero movimiento de cadera por parte de senpai invitándote a darle y darte el mayor de los placeres. Con movimientos lentos se dan las primeras estocadas, las caderas saben ese vaivén sensual… despacio, suave, tranquilo… y masajeando la parte baja de Souichi y sosteniéndolo ambos comienzan a exigir más.

Morinaga comienza a acelerar sus movimientos mientras que el senpai se aferra a la mesa dejando salir gemidos que demuestran la lujuria que su cuerpo está experimentando.

Ambos hombres piden más, el calor del momento hace que Morinaga de un impulso levante a su senpai y dejándose llevar el de mirada verde y con deseosa mirada sale del interior de su amante para recostarlo por completo en esa mesa, esta vez senpai expone todo su cuerpo, su rostro excitado, senpai ya no puede negarle nada. Ahora sin vacilar y con una mirada perdida en deseo Morinaga penetra nuevamente a su amante y abriendo aun mas las piernas de este para alzarlo y envestirlo con mayor intensidad.

**-Aahhhh…. Ahhhhm… mmmm… mori… Maldi… ahh..- **la excitación es tanta que el peli largo se estimula a si mismo tocando su miembro. Al tiempo que Morinaga esta sintiendo como se acerca el momento en ambos.

**-Mmm… mmmm…. Sen…pai… Senpai! ****Ya no puedo… m..más!-** intenta hablar pero su voz esta tan agitada que no logra acomodar sus palabras.

-**Yo… ahhh… mori… -** senpai sentía como su amante llega a su punto máximo las palpitaciones y el movimiento del pene de Morinaga en su interior le avisaban de que había alcanzado el orgasmo, pero en ese mismo instante él mismo era capaz de sentir la presión en sus bajos al sentirse rodeado de pies a cabeza por el suyo propio.

Las contracciones de su recto eran delirantes, Morinaga sentía la gloria al ser preso por aquel recto que lo hacía darle todo lo que tenía… su semilla. Mientras que senpai dejaba salir también la suya por segunda vez en ese rato pero ahora manchando su abdomen.

Después de esos segundos de placer se dejo vencer cayendo en el pecho de su senpai ese acto fue algo imprudente ya que no estaban en la comodidad de su cama y no tenían tiempo para descansar por lo que así con sus cuerpos tambaleantes ambos comenzaron a vestirse.

Pero una vez más senpai le quitaba valor a esos momentos de pasión al ignorar o intentar borrar lo que ahí ocurrió.

**-Va… vámonos! Es tarde…**\- sin decir más y después de limpiar ambos partieron.

Días como esos se repetirían muy poco ya que el senpai logro controlar los impulsos de su máximo "agresor sexual" si así se le podría llamar.

Todos estaban trabajando muy bien. Su plan que elaboraron para realizar su trabajo funcionaba muy bien a cada paso que daban, aun no era mucho el avance cosa que para ellos no importaba ya que el resultado era más importante a tratar de avanzar arriesgando sus resultados.

El tiempo una vez más se hacía presente, esta vez le tocaba a un miembro muy importante el tener que comenzar a ausentarse por motivos laborales. Morinaga y Souichi habían aprovechado al máximo el tiempo juntos en el laboratorio tanto que su vida personal había desparecido un poco por exceso de trabajo.

En sus últimas semanas Morinaga trabaja arduamente con sus asistentes para lograr mantener unas muestras que les resultaron un tanto dudosas y esperaban lograr encontrar el detalle que los estaba retrasando un poco.

**-Oigan ya es muy tarde esa muestra seguirá ahí mañana-** decía el peli largo acercándose a sus asistentes, lo dicho por él asombro a todos… ¿cuando el senpai dejaría un trabajo para mañana?

**-Pero senpai! Casi logramos encontrar el error y el lunes yo podre… -** quería hacer entrar en ambiente al de gafas.

Una vez más los días se iban muy rápido y aunque trataran de trabajar dando lo mejor de ellos, también debían evitar caer en el agotamiento. Sin más por hacer ese día todos abandonaron el laboratorio.

Esa noche en su hogar los dos chicos cenaban y el tema principal de la noche sería la partida de Morinaga.

**– ****senpai está seguro que debemos dejar el trabajo así? -** Ya no tendré tiempo como ahora! Decía Morinaga, tenía muy clara su responsabilidad a pesar de no estar presente.

**\- Si estoy seguro, mejor dime ¿ya tienes todo listo? No olvidaste pedir la constancia del trámite de tu titulación? Recuerda que debes llevar también un informe a la farmacéutica sobre los avances del proyecto para que vean que si estamos avanzando y cumplirás con todo el trámite para titularte- **

**-claro ya está todo senpai.- **

-Perfecto.- el silencio se hiso presente tal vez lo mejor sería ir cada quien a su habitación pero aun era temprano para eso. Senpai relajado en el sillón saco un cigarrillo para tratar de mantener su mente ocupada.

Ya estaban ahí como Souichi lo había planeado pero las palabras no salían de su boca. ¿Que decirle? ¿Como actuar? A partir de mañana ese chico no estaría para molestarlo o cuidarlo.

Muy a su pesar el tirano sabía perfectamente que lo extrañaría. Su corazón simplemente se ha rendido ante aquel chico cosa que Souichi a un no termina por descubrir.

Ambos platicaban de tantas cosas que al final el tiempo de dormir llego obligándolos a separarse.

* * *

Realmente espero lo disfrutaran porque no habra más ricura más adelante casi por eso el cap anterior y este tienen lemon... Ya ni pido comentarios soy adivina y leo sus mentes y hare lo que quiera xDDD Ok no pero si quieren comentar bienvenidos sean! Y hasta el proximo capitulo. Y como se que no sera este años. Felices fiestas y feliz año y toda la buena vibra para el que viene. Saludos y hasta la proxima!


End file.
